Actores y Fama
by La piketua
Summary: Actores y Fama…la mayoría de las veces van tomadas de la mano. Me llamo Hermione Granger, soy actriz sobra decir. De entre todas las gotas del mar...me tuve que encontrar contigo. Es perfecta. Me llamo Fleur Delacour…un nombre demasiado elegante para una chica que tiene que buscarse el pan día a día.
1. Uniendo caminos

**Es un nuevo año; así que decidí postear esta idea que me nació hace algunos días…espero que os guste.**

**Uniendo caminos**

Actores y Fama…la mayoría de las veces van tomadas de la mano. ¿Extraño título no? Más bien os contare de que va todo esto antes de que os parezca una completa idiotez. ¿Quién soy? Me llamo Hermione Granger, soy actriz sobra decir, muy buena realmente. Tengo 22 años y una gran carrera que inicie a eso de los 14 años, si era muy pequeña, pero ya sabía lo que quería.

Siempre he amado lo que hago, actuar es genial…y la fama que te da lo es aún más; y que decir del dinero ¿no? Pero bueno…no es allí a donde quiero llegar…soy actriz vale, siempre he sido una chica simpática con todos. No me gusta presumir mucho, ni nada por el estilo…solo hasta que llego ella…ella que ni siquiera es una actriz de quinta…ella que encontraron en la calle y dijeron: es la chica perfecta para este papel…creo que los estoy dejando en el limbo así que os contare con pelos y señales porque estoy caminando hacia mi camerino echa una fiera contra el director de la novela que se supone comenzaríamos a gravar hoy; una novela en la que participo…haciendo de una chica lesbiana, no soy la protagonista pero si es un papel importante…y mi pareja… esa policía idiota que le nació ser actriz sabe de dónde.

Dos días atrás…

POV Hermione

Estaba sentada hablando con Sirius, el productor de la novela que pronto gravariamos "Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos" Yo estaba ya en el reparto, mi papel era de una chica, Jimena, de 17 años que vive con sus padres, es un tanto tímida y un día se enamora de una policía descubriendo que es lesbiana.

-¿Sabes Hermione? No encuentro a la chica perfecta para el papel de Lucia.- me dice Sirius mirando las fotos de las posibles candidatas, Lucia es la mujer policía de la cual se enamora mi personaje.

-Qué te parece Cho Chang…es guapa y tiene porte.- le digo mirando distraídamente las fotos.

-No…le falta algo…bueno seguiremos buscando. Te invito a almorzar, casi es medio día.- me dice Sirius, le dedico una sonrisa y acepto encantada su invitación; es casi como un tío para mi…lo conozco desde que tengo 15 años.

-Claro, vamos…pero…sabes que no como nada de grases, ni carbohidratos…preferible una ensalada y agua.- le digo con una mirada de advertencia; el rueda los ojos y asiente; minutos después salimos de la gran empresa "Televisa"…ese lugar al que pertenezco.

Caminamos por la calle hacia un restaurante que está a unas cuadras…fue entonces cuando esa rubia se cruzó por mi camino…con su ropa de poli de pacotilla, el cabello largo rubio sujeto en una cola de caballo, pistola en mano y corriendo tras un hombre.

-Hey…detente allí.- le grito la chica con ese uniforme negro, el chico que corría de ella estaba por pasar frente a mí y frente a Sirius así que por ayudar a el cuerpo policiaco metí mi pierna en medio y el chico tropezó…la policía lo agarro de inmediato apuntándole a la cabeza con esa magnum que parecía ser más grande que su propia mano.

-Es perfecta.- le escuche decir a Sirius, pero en ese momento no había prestado la atención suficiente como para advertir que se avecinaban problemas. La chica saco unas esposas y se las coloco al hombre dejándolo en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho, le agradecería que no volviera a hacer algo así…podría haberle lastimado.- me dijo la policía de mierda…tras que la ayudo, me dice que lo que hice estuvo mal…pero hay que ver.

-Si no hubiese yo metido el pie, usted no la hubiese detenido. Además que importa que un delincuente se lastime- le dije seria, y un tanto cabreada. Sirius detrás de mí estaba hablando por teléfono entre susurros.

-No me refería a que él se lastimara…sino…a que le lastimara a usted.- me dijo ella con una sonrisa burlesca antes de levantar al joven del suelo y comenzar a alejarse sin soltarle.

-¡Espera!- le grito Sirius a la chica, ella se giró a mirar a Sirius rápidamente.

-Podría hablar con usted un momento.- le dijo Sirius.

-Claro, déjeme llevárselo a mi compañero de turno y regreso.- le contesta la pelirrubia con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a alejarse. Miro a Sirius sin entender que quiere hablar con esa tipa…el solo la mira con una gran sonrisa. La chica rubia regresa luego de algunos minutos, ahora camina hacia nosotros con chulería…pero que arrogancia tiene encima; se cree la última coca cola en el desierto.

-Usted dirá.- le dice ella a Sirius sin dejar de sonreír.

-Venga.- le dice Sirius, los veo alejarse de mí y comenzar a hablar. Sirius parece estar proponiéndole algo, porque ella sonríe y niega y Sirius sigue insistiendo…lo sé por los gestos que hace, hace lo mismo cuando desea que una actriz le participe en sus novelas.

-Bueno…esta todo echo…ya tenemos a Lucia.- me dice Sirius con una sonrisa mientras veo a la rubia alejarse.

-¿A lucia? ¿Y quién…? ¿No? Ni siquiera es actriz.- le digo a Sirius mientras caminamos hacia el restaurante…mejor dicho…mientras el camina hacia el restaurante y yo le sigo los pies para que se detenga… ¡Debe de estar bromeando! ¡No hare ningún papel con ese niña arrogante de papi!

-Hermione siempre has sido profesional… no te dejaras asustar por una hermosa rubia de ojos azules.- me dice Sirius con un deje de sarcasmo en el tono de su voz.

-¿Asustarme? No me asusta Sirius; ¡Además no soy lesbiana! Solo gravare un papel de lesbiana, así que no tengo porque asustarme de una poli de pacotilla; ella no es actriz, hará el ridículo.- le digo intentando convencerle…pero mis palabras son ignoradas olímpicamente… ¡Genial!

POV Fleur

Actores y fama…esa frase que me dijo aquel hombre de cabellos negros fue lo que hizo que aceptara hacer el casting para aquel papel…además del dinero…no me vendría nada mal tener algo de dinero en el bolsillo.

-¡Hey Fleur! Espabilad cariño; que estamos de servicio.- me dice Tracey, una de mis mejores amigas y además compañera de comisaria. Salgo de mis pensamientos y giro el rostro para mirarla mientras maneja.

-¿En qué pensabas?- me interroga Tracey.

-En nada…cosas mías.- susurro centrando mi atención en la ventana, escucho movimiento la parte trasera del vehículo; sujeto mi magnum y me giro de un movimiento…apuntando al hombre que estaba allí atrás acomodándose mejor.

-No te muevas…parezco de los nervios y se me puede escapar una bala.- le digo al chico, el asiente y se queda quieto. Me giro nuevamente y me recoloco a mirar hacia la carretera ajetreada de gente…Cuantas personas buscando empleo…y yo buscando dinero.

Os contare un poquito de mí, me llamo Fleur Delacour…un nombre demasiado elegante para una chica que tiene que buscarse el pan día a día…que suda lo que no tiene para mantener a una madre paralitica, una hermana bipolar y un padre medio ciego…todo recae sobre mis hombre…Fleur haz esto, Fleur tráeme esto, Fleur la renta, Fleur la luz y el agua…Fleur…Fleur y Fleur.

Y Fleur quiere un descanso, pero lamentablemente no lo tengo…soy policía…no es que a mí me interese mucho la profesión, pero…no soy buena en muchas cosas…mi madre siempre me dijo que me hiciese modelo…pero…eso de estar posando y posando no es lo mío…aunque ahora que he aceptado hacer el casting para la novela…siento que me traiciono a mí misma; porque siempre he creído que los actores cobran un salario sin aportar nada al mundo.

Pero en estos momentos ese salario me vendría muy bien…podría sacarme muchos pagares de encima; ni siquiera sé cómo tengo mi crédito limpio…con todas las deudas de la casa, ni siquiera sé cómo le hago para estirar mi dinero lo más que puedo. Siempre he sido una chica que ahora y previene…y es que no tengo más opción…y solo me queda soñar…lo único que yo desee ser en mi vida fue ser bailarina...pero solo fue un sueño.

-Fleur… ¿Estas bien? Estas muy callada.- me dice Tracey, me giro a mirarle…suspiro…estoy cansada de todo, de matarme buscando dinero, de llevar a mi hermana a la escuela, de llegar a casa a cocinar, de lavar la ropa…de limpiar…no soy la mucama…soy una persona que también tiene sueños y expectativas…

Sueños y expectativas…mis sueños están tan lejanos, casi son invisibles… ¿Por qué no podemos tener todo lo que queremos? Suspire…si hay personas que tienen mala suerte en el mundo…yo esto entre esas…porque…ser lesbiana, tener a tu madre incapacitada y no ser capaz de decirle lo que ere por miedo a que se infarte, tener un padre medio ciego que cambia las cosas de lugar a diario y una hermana que todos los días te pregunta ¿Por qué no tienes novio Fleur? ¿Eres lesbiana?...y para completarle ser una policía a la cual todos llaman poli de palito.

¡Odio mi vida! Bueno…solo amo mi vida los domingos…porque me tomo un descanso y con este cuerpo divino que ese diosito me dio…ligo y ligo bien. Que soy como un imán para las chicas y chicos (Aunque estos últimos pierden su tiempo)

-Llegamos Fleur.- me dice Tracey, me giro a mirarla y bajo del carro…suspiro…a las cinco iré a Televisa a hacer mi casting y que sea lo que Dios quiera…y…si es que soy buena; espero que mi papel por lo menos represente algo que vaya con mis principios…porque hacer algo que no te gusta y de paso hacer algo que va en contra de lo que crees…es horrible.

POV Hermione

Estoy sentada en un sillón de cuero junto a Sirius, han llegado varias actrices para el papel de Lucia…pero aun no llega la que quiere Sirius…ojala y no llegue. ME siento mejor en el asiento y sonrió; sonrió triunfante porque quiero que esa rubia no venga…pero…así como nació mi sonrisa así mismo murió cuando vi a parecer a la rubia de ojos azules por una esquina…venía con su feo traje de policía.

-¡Al fin…pensé que no llegabas!- había gritado Sirius…y desde ese momento todo fue de mal en peor.

El presente…

Estoy sentada en mi camerino molesta con Sirius…se suponía que comenzaríamos a gravar hoy…una escena de conversación/discusión entre yo y Fleur…un nombre más fresita no podía tener la chica presumida.

Habíamos comenzado a gravar de lo más tranquilamente, hasta que…la muy novata pensó en mejorar un poco su personaje y ha intentado darme un beso…según ella porque siendo su personaje una poli lesbiana y que está enamorada de mi personaje…sería muy normal que de una discusión saliese un beso.

Claro que la empuje…solo grabaría con ella los besos indispensables…no quiero llenarme de las babas de esa rubia idiota.

-Hermione.- me giro al escuchar una voz y mis ojos se abren en señal de sorpresa al ver a aquella chica allí… ¿Le obligaron a venir?

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado y dejad un Review…

Pronto subiré la continuación (Aunque mientras más RR mas rápido XD)


	2. Discusiones con y sin sentido

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Thestral212: **Nooo, eso no es soborno…es un intercambio de intereses XD Que bueno que te parezca interesante y si, Hermione odia a Fleur jajaja. Es cierto que las primeras impresiones no siempre son las correctas. ¿Quién es aquella chica? Jajaja, creo que muchos se hacen la idea de "¿Quién es?" Gracias por el RR y besos guapa.

**Dragoncila:** Yes, Hermione only interesting in see the negative of Fleur. Thanks for the RR and kises.

**Zoencia:** Que bueno que te parezca de lo mejor comenzar el año con una de mis historias y es bueno saber qué te parece interesante el tipo de historia que estoy manejando. Ya sabrás que corajes le hace pasar Fleur a Hermione XD. Gracias por el RR y Saludos guapa.

**Asasasasa…:** Siempre he pensado que uno recibe RR negativos y positivos. Quiero pensar que tu intención era dejarme saber tu opinión y no ofenderme…aunque has hecho las dos cosas. Te diré que, si mis historias te parecen un mierda ¿Por qué las lees?, simplemente ignóralas; hay personas a las cuales les gusta lo que escribo y por ellas es que lo hago. Debes ser una buena escritora o critica para decirme que lo que escribo es horrible, espero que tú lo hagas mucho mejor y también te aconsejo elegir mejor tus palabras porque…cuando expresas tu opinión no tienes que hacerlo con un insulto…con que digas que no te gusta lo que escribo basta. Y sobre lo de seguir mi avance, si no te gusta como escribo debes dejar de seguirme e ir a seguir a algún otro escritor de fic que te parezca escriba mejor. Y que sepas que yo leo, leo fics, libros y alguna que otra poesía, pero no por que lea de otros autores voy a escribir como ellos…cada cual tiene su estilo, y si no te gusta que dramatice, simplemente no elijas una historia categoría Drama. Que el año nuevo te traiga mejores formas de expresarte y dios te bendiga.

**Leyla Dniz:** si, la técnica del RR es efectiva jajaja. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el primer capítulo y espero que te guste el avance. Sí, es un mundo real y gracias por dejar Review. Espero que te guste el cap. y besos guapa.

**Hin:** ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el inicio y espero que te guste el desarrollo, aquí está el segundo cap., que lo disfrutes. Besos guapa y gracias por dejarme un Review, se agradece.

**Amaranta316:** Que bueno que te estén gustando las versiones de Fleur y Hermione y la historia en sí. Gracias por el RR y espero no defraudarte en el avance de la historia…besos guapa.

**GAMI184: **Siii ya sé que son tus favoritas y es bueno saber que te gusto el primer capítulo. Creo que el cap. nuevo llego pronto (Creo que muy pronto XD) ¿Recuerda no comas papel porque luego duele el estómago? Okay, sin preguntas ni comentarios XD jajaja.

**Guest:** Como fuiste el único Guest te contesto el RR, Que bueno que te haya gustado el inicio y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Espero no defraudarte en el avance de la historia y comparto las historias porque es bueno saber lo que piensan de lo que escribo. Saludos.

**Discusiones con y sin sentido**

POV Fleur

-Hermione.- susurro entrando al camerino de la castaña, lo cierto es que no entiendo porque me odia tanto pero solo me queda aceptar su odio y arreglarme las cosas así…al entrar al camero veo a la castaña dar un salto y quedar de pie mirándome furiosa.

-Lárgate…- me dice sin molestarse en preguntarme como estoy o a que he venido.

-Yo…mira Hermione…- comienzo a decir, no puedo irme hasta haber logrado que salga a gravar.

-Señorita Granger, para ti.- me dice con retintín, sonrió… ¿Y según ella yo soy la arrogante? Hay que ver que esta chica esta media tostada de la cabeza. Suspiro y termino de entrar al camerino, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y recostándome de ella.

-Señorita Granger….podría regresar a gravar, tengo cosas que hacer y Sirius dice que nadie se ira hasta que no hayamos terminado nuestra escena.- le digo sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas pensar un rato?- me pregunta ella, parece más cabreada que en el inicio…suspiro…no soy muy paciente con las personas; por algo me decidí por ser policía. Doy un paso más cerca de la castaña y ella me mira con sus ojos chocolate…parece que no cambiara de opinión.

-Porque tengo cosas que hacer.- susurro…perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda.

-¿Crees que eso me importa? Deberías haber sabido que las grabaciones toman su tiempo.- me dice tomando su celular, último modelo, de la repisa y comenzando a testear no se con quién.

-Vale…haz lo que se te venga en gana.- y tras decir esas palabras Salí del camerino azotando la puerta, comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia la sala de grabaciones. Cuando llegue note que habían comenzado a filmar el intro…me quede mirando…solo mirando.

-Fleur… ¿Has conseguido que Hermione baje?- me pregunta Ginny apareciendo detrás de mí, Ginny es la protagonista de la novela, una pelirroja bastante amable diría yo…me gire a mirarla y negué al tiempo que le dedicaba mi mejor sonrisa.

-Esta renuente a bajar.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, ella negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio…parecía pensativa, como si algo le preocupase.

-Espero que no este de tan mal humor.- le escucho susurrar y es casi como si supiera que se avecinan problemas, aun cuando no llego a entender que tipo de problemas son…sé que estos problemas involucraran a cierta castaña malhumorada.

- ¡Sirius!- escucho la voz de la prepotente Hermione Granger, pero no es la voz de siempre…es una voz quebrada, triste…como cuando algo o alguien te rompe el alma y solo tienes ganas de llorar…para mi sorpresa ella no estaba llorando, solo caminaba echa una fiera hacia Sirius.

-Hermione… ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Sirius quitándose los audífonos de gravar y acercándose rápidamente a Hermione, por la distancia podía ver claramente que Hermione tenía los ojos cristalizados y una máscara de absoluto coraje…pero en el fondo una enorme tristeza y… ¿Decepción?

-¿Dónde está Draco?- le escucho preguntar apretando los puños…Draco….ese es el protagonista de la novela que firmamos, un rubio algo prepotente, muy guapo…soy lesbiana, no ciega. ¿Qué problema tendrán?

-¿Draco? A dicho que necesitaba tomar aire y se ha salido a la calle.- le contesta Sirius, Hermione iba a salir corriendo, pero Sirius la sujeto y le pregunto qué pasaba…ella susurro algo que no llegue a entender y luego se abrazó a Sirius ¿Llorando?

Luego de algunos segundos Hermione se separa de Sirius y se queda mirando hacia la puerta…dirijo mi mirada hacia allí y veo a cierto rubio protagonista mirando a la castaña entre apenado y decidido.

-¡Eres un maldito Malfoy!- le grita Hermione acercándose a él y luego le cruza la cara con senda cachetada, que me dolió más a mí que al rubio…Draco se llevó la mano a la mejilla acariciándose y mirando hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento.- susurro el rubio, Hermione lo empujo furiosa y salió por la puerta. Draco se quedó allí acariciándose la mejilla…luego de algunos segundos yo me escape y Salí detrás de la castaña…aunque no sé porque quiero ayudarla.

-¡Hermione!- le grite para que se detuviera pero ella seguía corriendo…corrí tras ella para detenerla y la alcance con algo de dificultad…ambas paradas debajo de un enorme árbol que nos cubría del sol.

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto ella soltando el agarre que yo había ejercido en sus brazos, la solté y la mire directamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?- le pregunto confundida.

-¿Qué te importa?- me pregunta mal humorada.

-Me importa, porque no puedo ver llorar a una mujer.- le digo acercándose y secando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Dejadme…no estoy llorando.- me dice ella dándome la espalda, sonrió…

-No…te cayo una pajita en el ojo.- le digo con burla, ella se gira y me mira molesta.

-Déjame…y deja de burlarte.- me grita.

-Estás haciendo un drama Hermione, cálmate y volvamos a las grabaciones.- le digo

-Lo único que te importa es gravar para largarte…tu no quieres esto…lárgate.- me dice hecha una furia.

-¿Por qué te desquitas el coraje conmigo?- le pregunto confundida, ella se queda callada...huy creo que di en el clavo…su nuevo coraje no es conmigo sino con Draco. Me acerco un poco a Hermione y le acaricio la espalda, ella me empuja…solo puedo sonreír.

-No me acaricies…pueden creer que somos unas lesbianas.- me dice Hermione secándose las lágrimas.

-Soy lesbiana, Hermione… ¿Qué tiene de malo?- le pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Eres…eres lesbiana?- me pregunta Hermione sorprendida.

-Sí, soy lesbiana… ¿Te molesta?- le pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

POV Hermione

¿Y ahora que falta? Que alguien salga diciendo que los arboles vuelan, que hay agua en el desierto, que la luna es una bola de quedo... ¿Cómo que es lesbiana? Pero si puede tener al chico que quiera…hay que ver que los seres humanos somos muy complicados.

-No, tu puedes ser lo que quieras…solo no me abraces, yo tengo una reputación que mantener.- le digo a Fleur alejándome rápidamente de ella, si…parezco una homofóbica, pero oye…no quiero que una lesbiana se pille por mi… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ella jamás se pillaría por mí…si se nota que tira más alto.

¿Más alto? ¿Hay algo más alto que yo? Al parecer sí, porque Draco te ha mandado a la mierda…después de dos putos años de relación ese maldito rubio me ha mandado a freír espárragos a la esquina, y ni siquiera me lo dijo de frente el muy hijo de puta…me envió un puto texto.

-Vale, mantén tu reputación…pero te diré algo, las lesbianas no infectamos así que no tienes por qué alejarte.- me dice Fleur mirándome dolida… ¿Pero qué he hecho? Además porque ha de importarme, Fleur no me cae bien…ella lo sabe, no me caía bien antes de saber que era lesbiana y ahora seguirá igual.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no he dicho que fueras a infectarme.- me defiendo mirándola molesta… ¿Por qué dice esas cosas? ¿Yo he dicho o hecho algo malo? No he dicho ni echo nada, solo quiero mantener mi reputación… ¿Es mucho pedir?

-No has dicho nada, solo te has alejado como si yo tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa…vete a la mierda castaña…no debería haberte seguido.- y tras decirme esas palabras la rubia de ojos azules se regresó a Televisa. Me quede allí parada sin podérmelo creer… ¿ME ha mandado a la mierda? Es la segunda persona en el día de hoy que me manda a la puta mierda, acaso no sabe que ya estoy ahí.

-¡Fleur! ¡Que te jodan!- le grite lo más alto que pude, ella se dio la vuelta.

-¡Estoy jodida! ¡Nadie puede joderme más!- me devolvió ella el grito logrando que mi coraje aumentara al ver la sonrisa que estaba permanentemente instalada en su rostro…maldita sonrisa tomate un descanso.

Me siento en un banca y me quedo allí en silencio, estoy quedándome sola…lo más importante que tenía en este maldito mundo era Draco y el muy desgraciado me dejo sabe Dios porque puta que le movió el culo. ¿Y ahora qué? Deja del sentirte como mierda Hermione, tu vales mucho…vales más que cualquier zorra con la que Draco pueda revolcarse.

Me levanto del banco, me aliso la falda y comienzo a caminar hacia el local de grabaciones, bien…si Draco quiere irse con otra, que se vaya, pero que sepa que cuando la prensa me pregunte diré la rata callejera que es, el perro desgraciado…maldito rubio.

Cuando entre Sirius me dedico una mirada, me preguntaba algo con los ojos…yo solo me encogí de hombros…ya no estaba molesta, solo quería gravar la puta escena e irme a casa.

-Bueno…Fleur…a posición…Hermione, ¿Lista princesa?- me pregunta Sirius, me limito a asentir y me coloco frente a Fleur…la escena es en lo que simula ser una oficina de una policía común y corriente.

-Toma 24….acción.- y llego la hora de actuar.

-Le pediré que me llene estos papeles, luego podrá irse a casa.- me dice Fleur sentándose frente a mí, maldito traje de policía, maldita prepotencia, maldita sonrisa Colgate, maldita Fleur…no sé porque, pero no soporto tenerla de frente. Tanto es así que la cara de perra buldog no tengo que fingirla.

-Claro…oficial.- le digo con retintín mientras tomo los papeles y comienzo a escribir en los papeles, claro que información falsa con una caligrafía bastante fea.

-¿Jimena Duque? Bonito nombre guapa…Cuando termines esos papeles podríamos salir a charlar.- me dice con una sonrisa ladeada, el papel de policía idiota le queda perfecto…aunque debo admitir que lo hace con estilo y clase.

-Cuando termine los papeles me largo de esta comisaría para no volverte a ver.- digo ácidamente y extendiéndole los papeles.

-Esa fresa agridulce necesita un poco más de azúcar.- me dice la rubia dedicándome una sonrisa y parándose frente a la silla en la que estoy sentada…mi rostro queda a la altura de su cintura…ella me mira desde arriba y eso me hace sentir molesta…yo no soy inferior a nadie…me levanto de la silla y la empujo.

-Deja de decir estupideces…mejor da el permiso para que me vaya.- le digo echa un coraje.

-Vale hermosa, que sepas que si te vuelvo a encontrar en una pelea…pasas el día en el calabozo.- me dice Fleur con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No estaba peleando, simplemente defendía a mi hermano, poli de mierda.- le grito a poli de pacotilla, Fleur sonríe, sonríe con este único descaro.

-Hey, sin ofender…y…prefiero que me llamen Lucia Robles.- me dice con una sonrisa ladeada y acercándose a mi…me tenso, no solo me tenso por actuación…realmente su cercanía me pone tensa…pero reacciono de inmediato y la empujo lejos…camino hacia la puerta y me giro a mirarla con odio.

-Vete a la mierda Lucia Robles.- le digo con molestia antes de abrir la puerta y salir del cuarto.

-Y…corte.- escuchamos la voz de Sirius.

-Muy bien chicas, ha estado muy bien…Hermione siempre me sorprendes…casi juraba que odiabas a Fleur de verdad.- nos dice Ronald, es el camarógrafo y un gran amigo mío sobre decir.

-Sí, es una excelente actriz.- dice Fleur saliendo de la nada y con un tono sarcástico.

-Esto es entre profesionales Fleur, no con la novata.- le digo y luego vuelvo a centrar mi atención en Ronald, claro que miro las reacciones de Fleur por el rabillo del ojo, ella me mira con una ceja levantada y luego se ríe...maldita…

-Siento mucho lo de Draco, eso de que te mandara a volar por texto es muy feo.- me dice Ronald mirándome apenado, no, no digas eso Ronald…no delante de la prepotente de Fleur, seguramente su sonrisa se ha hecho más grande y sus ojos se están burlando de mí.

-Sí, claro.- contesto antes de comenzar a caminar hacia Sirius.

-Hermione.- me llama la voz de Fleur, me giro dispuesta a enfrentarme a su cara de burla…pero no es esa cara la que encuentro, sino…un rostro que no creí que ella pudiese tener…un rostro empático…como si pudiese ponerse en mi lugar.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado.

DEJEN REVIEWS (mientras mas, mas rápido actualizo XD)

Y BESOS PARA MIS LECTORES


	3. Pequeños detalles

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

Unos enormes agradecimientos a GAMI184, Alepkd, Hin y minxi-san quienes dejaron RR en el capítulo anterior. Este capítulo va dedicado a vosotros cuatro…besos y abrazos y que os guste el capitulo

**Pequeños detalles**

POV Fleur

-Siento lo de Draco…- le digo mirándola seria, sin burla ni corajes…ella me mira sorprendida, ¿Por qué me odia tanto? Entierro las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón de policía y Hermione se acomoda el flequillo que le cae en los ojos.

-Ya no me importa.- me contesta Hermione haciéndose la orgullosa, dejo salir una sonrisa… ¿Ya no le importa? Hace menos de una hora estaba llorando por el como una mocosa malcriada a la que le quitas un juguete… y ahora no le importa…

-Si eso quieres hacerte creer.- comento dándome la vuelta, la escucho maldecir por lo bajo…una sonrisa se me escapa al escucharla…ella sí que esta malita, con esa sonrisa llego a donde Sirius, el me mira fijamente.

-Gravamos la escena… ¿Ahora puedo irme?- le pregunto, él me mira fijamente.

-¿Sabes que esto se toma su tiempo?- me pregunta Sirius bastante serio.

-Solo necesito hacer unos pagares, será solo por hoy.- intento convencerle, el suspira.

-Solo hoy Fleur; puedes irte.- me dice Sirius, sonrió y le doy un beso tronado en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo de allí. Siento una mirada en mi espalda cuando estoy por llegar a la puerta, me detengo en esta y me giro para encontrar una mirada color chocolate en mi…le sonrió y ella se gira…yo salgo sin borrar mi sonrisa.

Mientras camino en busca del bus miro el cielo nublado, al parecer comenzara a llover en poco tiempo, entere las manos en los hondos bolsillos de mis pantalones, me agarre el cabello descuidadamente en una coleta y seguí mi camino mientras sacaba la mierda de teléfono que era capaz de pagar.

Con un suspiro subí al bus, me hice espacio con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba el timbre que sonaba en la otra línea.

-¿Dónde te metiste Fleur? Hay que pagar la casa y tu metida sabe Dios donde….- escucho la voz de mi hermana a la otra línea, esta exaltada y parece que me quiere comer atraves del celular…tanto es así que separo el celular de mi oreja y casi golpeo a alguien por eso.

-Lo siento…- le digo a la persona que casi golpeo y luego vuelvo a acercar el teléfono a mi oreja

-Gabrielle, tranquilízate…voy a pagar la casa ahora, tranquila…no te van a sacar. ¿Qué dices? No, la policía no se llevara a mama. Nena cálmate, por favor…mira ya estoy pagando.- le dije por el teléfono mientras bajaba del bus y corría a pagar la casa.

-Mierda…- grite cuando en un pequeño tropiezo el teléfono se me fue directo al suelo…pedazos volando en todas direcciones.

-Mierda…mierda…- gemí mientras recogía los pedazos del teléfono y me los echaba al bolsillo. Llegue al banco para pagar y por suerte estaba vacío, me pare frente a la cajera con una sonrisa y le extendí el papel adecuado con el dinero.

-Hace calor ¿No?- pregunte con una sonrisa, tal vez había sido la carrerita que me había echado. La chica pelinegra me dedico una mirada lasciva y una sonrisa ladeada mientras me cobraba.

-Si, ha empezado a hacer calor.- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me extendía el dinero sobrante, lo sujete mirándola fijamente y luego Salí de allí…cuando comencé a contar el dinero un papelito blanco se me resbalo…me agache y lo tome.

-Hola guapa… Soy Julia, te dejo mi número, tal vez quieras llamarme para que nos quitemos el calor.- leí la línea que aquella chica había escrito seguido de un número telefónico, suspire con una sonrisa…Fleur Delacour liga en cualquier momento y con cualquier apariencia…joder parezco una mendiga y aun así me echan el ojo.

Sin poder borrar mi sonrisa me eche el dinero y la nota al bolsillo, tal vez la llame en algún momento. Pero la sonrisa no tardo en desaparecer…

-Mierda…tengo que llegar a recoger a Gabrielle.- me dije a mi misma al tiempo que comenzaba a correr en busca de algún bus o un taxi…pero nada, mierda y doble mierda…siempre que necesito transportación no la hayo.

Me paro en la calle y levanto el dedo a ver si alguien me da una vueltica, pero nadie se detiene…bueno, abra que abusar de este cuerpecito que Dios me dio...con un suspiro me saque la mochila que me había colgado del hombro, me saque la enorme camisa negra de policía, quedándome con una camisa de tiras; metí todo dentro del bulto.

Con gran rapidez me saque el enorme pantalón de policía quedando con un pantalón corto negro que siempre llevo debajo…metí el pantalón en la mochila y me acerque nuevamente a pedir una vueltica…

-¿Te llevo muñeca?- se detuvo un hombre, apestaba a alcohol y cigarro…no…prefiero llegar tarde.

-No gracias…- indique con un gesto de cabeza mientras buscaba algo en mi mochila.

-Vamos preciosa…nos vamos al hotel más cercano.- el hombre de piel clara y barba espesa se había bajado del carro y me sujeto de la cintura, me di la vuelta y lo apunte con mi magnum…el dio un brinco hacia atrás.

-He dicho que no, y si no quiere pasar lo que resta del día tras una celda…largo.- dije seria, él se montó al carro y se fue rápidamente. Me coge la mochila al hombro y coloque mi magnum en el cinturón que tengo en la cintura.

Comienzo a correr lo más rápido que puedo, casi jadeando…cruzo la calle cuando se pone en roja y un maldito carro se pasa la luz roja y casi me aplasta…suerte que freno a tiempo…

-Mierda…- gemí en el suelo, el auto frente….me levante del suelo rápidamente y mire impresionada a la castaña que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos…me acerque a la ventana del auto y ella bajo la ventanilla.

-Dios…casi te mato.- dice ella mirándome impresionada.

-Si…casi me matas…no sabía que me odiaras tanto.- le digo mirándola incrédula.

-Yo…- dice, esta muda.

-Hermione, tengo que darte una multa…te has pasado la luz en rojo.- le digo seria y estaba a punto de pedirle sus papeles de conducir cuando ella hablo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto Fleur, hago lo que quieras…pero déjame ir.- me pide ella, miro mi reloj…tengo dos minutos para llegar a tiempo a buscar a Gabrielle a sus tutorías…mierda…voy a saltarme mis reglas como policía por buscar a una escuincla.

-Vale, pero tienes que llevarme a un lugar.- le digo dándole la vuelta al carro, luego de recoger mi mochila y subiendo al coche.

POV Hermione

Miro a Fleur mientras sube a mi coche incrédula, ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué me encuentro precisamente con ella?

-No he dicho que vaya a llevarte.- le digo mirándola fijamente, la rubia se coloca el cinturón con una sonrisa ladeada…levanto una ceja hacia ella y ella me mira por el rabillo del ojo.

-No tienes opción.- me dice la muy descarada sin borrar su sonrisa, giro a mirar hacia la carretera delante de mí y con un gruñido arranco el auto…estamos ambas en completo y absoluto silencio...cuando de repente escuche el radio encenderse. Mire hacia el radio y me encontre la mano de Fleur, con sus dedos largo, cambiando la emisora en busca de buena música.

-Esa me gusta.- hablo con una sonrisa la rubia recostándose en el sillón mientras comenzaba a sonar una canción demasiado movida para mis sentimientos en estos momentos, me incline a apagar el radio al tiempo que reconocía la canción como "Loca" de Shakira. Apague el radio sin dejar de mirar hacia delante y sentí la mirada de Fleur.

-A la izquierda…derecho.- me indica la rubia, su tono es divertido…le divierte estar dándome ordenes como si fuese yo su bultito de carga.

-Vale…espera aquí, necesito me lleves a otro sitio…si te vas te daré un ticket.- me amenaza la muy desgraciada, y estoy a punto de decirle que se ponga a hacer el pinche ticket pero ella se ha bajado…miro el reloj, necesito llegar a buscar a mi padre…al parecer le ha dado un arrebato loco y se ha puesto a caminar desnudo por la calle…una vecina a logrado controlarlo, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo sea posible.

Esto ya debe estar en todos los periódicos…ya me imagino el titulo…PADRE DE HERMIONE GRANGER; ¿PORNIGRAFICO O EXHIBICIONISTA? O tal vez PADRE EXHIBICIONISTA… ¿HIJA SERA IGUAL? Es que no entiendo porque carajos tengo que tener un padre medio loco…no sé si es solo en mi familia pero cuando se ponen mayores se vuelven anormales.

-Anda ya podemos irnos, seguí derecho…mi casa está a algunas cuadras.- me dice Fleur entrando al carro, siendo acompañada de una chica de cabellos igual de rubios, a excepción de los ojos diría que es la hermana gemela de Fleur.

-¿Ella es tu novia Fleur?- le pregunta la joven a Delacour, Fleur deja salir una sonrisa…la veo por el rabillo del ojo ¿Qué significa esa sonrisa? Un…si claro, ya quisiera ella….o un…ni en sueños me meto con esa loca depresiva.

-No, Gabrielle, no somos novias. Hermione es actriz y es hetero.- le dice Fleur a la niña mirando distraídamente la calle.

-Así que… ¿A ti te gustan los chicos, Hermione?- me pregunta la chica seguramente de 15 a 16 años. Dejo salir una sonrisa…ella lo pregunta como si lo normal fuera que me gustaran las chicas.

-Es lo tradicional.- le respondo con una sonrisa sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

-Que sea lo tradicional no quiere decir que sea lo que te gusta. A Fleur le gustan las mujeres y ella es muy tradicional.- me contesta la joven y en su tono de voz capte un tono de molestia… ¿Por qué está molesta? ¿Sera Bipolar? Si es así, entonces es realmente hermana de Fleur.

-SI, tienes razón…no tiene nada que ver; pero a mí me van los hombres como a Fleur le van las mujeres.- le contesto, y es así de simple…yo no…no me imagino de brazo de una mujer, no me imagino caminar con ella o darle un beso…simplemente a mí no me enseñaron a hacer eso.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si no lo has probado?- me pregunta la joven rubia.

-No necesito acostarme con una mujer para saber que no me gustan…o acaso Fleur necesito acostarse con un hombre para saber que no le gustaban.- contesto con una sonrisa, miro a Fleur por el rabo del ojo y veo que se ha quedado seria.

-Se acabó el tema, a Hermione le gustan los hombres y a mí las mujeres…sin comentarios Gabrielle.- hablo muy seria Fleur, miro a Gabrielle…noto que ha dejado de tener ese brillito que tenía antes en sus jóvenes ojos y se ha quedado mirando su pantalón como si ahora se diera cuenta de que cometió un error.

-Aquí Hermione…gracias.- me dice Fleur bajando del auto.

-No tenía opción.- contesto de mala gana, Gabrielle baja y arranco el carro hacia casa de mi padre; que suerte que no he tenido que desviarme de camino para llevar a Fleur…mientras conduzco recuerdo el rostro de Fleur…como se había quedado seria ante la idea de que ella hubiese probado antes con un hombre…casi daba la impresión de que le asustaba.

-¿Y a mí que me importa?- me auto convenzo encogiéndome de hombros y deteniéndome en una casa para recoger a mi padre de 40 años…al entrar me encuentro con algo que helada me dejo…mi padre desnudo, la vecina inclinada sobre una mesa y él follándosela. Él se movía de atrás hacia delante, las carnes chocando, los gritos…

Así mismo como abrí la puerta, la cerré… ¿Por qué no toque? Pues porque la puerta estaba medio abierta. Me estruje los ojos intentando sacarme aquella imagen de la mente y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia mi auto.

Entonces, pude haber pagado el ticket y ahorrarme el estar tanto tiempo con Fleur…pero no, pensaba que mi padre estaría nervioso esperándome…y resulta que se folla a la vecina, mierda de día que he tenido.

Me subo al coche y cierro la puerta con fuerza, y ahora que…. ¿Qué más puede sucederme? No puede pasarme nada más, mi novio de dos años me manda a freír espárragos, me toca llevar a Fleur a buscar a su hermana y luego me encuentro a mi padre follando con la vecina. ¿Qué más? Con ese pensamiento enciendo el coche, dispuesta a ir a algún lugar a despejar la mente…me coloco unas gafas y arranco para tener un paseo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que os haya gustado

DEJEN REVIEWS XD

BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES :)


	4. Por casualidad

**Gami184:** ¿Qué le sucedió a Fleur? Ummm creo que tendrás que esperar para saberlo XD. ¿A dónde va Hermione? Quien sabe ¿Quieres ligar como Fleur? Jejeje ya lo haces ;) ¿Qué onda con el padre de Hermione? Jejeje abra que ver qué le pasa a ese hombre. ¿Por qué se puso así la hermanita de Fleur? Pronto sabrás jejeje. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap. anterior y besos guapa.

**Amaranta316:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Es cierto ninguna se ha fijado en la otra por ahora…creo que en parte es porque Hermione se considera heterosexual XD. Gracias por el RR guapa y que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo.

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Por casualidad**

POV Fleur

Entro a mi casa algo colérica, azotando la puerta…siento a mi hermana seguirme y pedirme disculpas…la ignoro y hago mi camino hacia la cocina dispuesta a prepararme algo de comer. Abro el refrigerado y observo, una caja de huevos, un litro leche a mitad, jugos, fruta…nada que me interese.

Cierro el refrigerador con un suspiro y camino hacia la lacena, reviso cada rincón…con un suspiro vuelvo a abrir el refrigerador sacando unos nuggets refrigerados…echando una cantidad miserable en un plato y guardando los demás antes de colocarlos en el microondas a hacerse.

-Fleur siento mucho…- comienza a decirme Gabrielle nerviosa.

-No importa, solo, no hables tanto la próxima vez.- le pido al tiempo que el micro suena, suspiro y saco mi comida, la coloco un la mesa y me siento a comer, tomo el periódico y mientras como reviso…hasta que una carta colocada en la mesa llamo mi atención.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunte a Gabrielle mirando la carta, ella se encogió de hombros confundida, extendí la mano y atrape el sobre. Lo abrí, y mientras lo leía sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho…Joder…mi padre está loco.

-¡Papa!- grite lo más alto que pude, nadie respondió…furiosa comencé a subir las escaleras…entre al cuarto de mis padres y mi cabreo aumento al ver a mi padre jugando con el Xbox recién adquirido.

-¿Sabes que esto puede hacer un hueco en mi vida?- le pregunte tirando la carta que decía que había adquirido aquel paquete y tenía tres días para pagarlo…mi padre siguió jugando como si yo no estuviese hablando. Con la sangre hirviendo tire del clave que conectaba el televisor a la corriente, el televisor se apago.

-Estaba por terminar esa carrera.- me dice mi padre mirándome como si el fuese el hijo y yo la madre.

-¡Papa! ¡Tienes 66 años! ¡Ayúdame! No puedo yo sola con todo.- le digo mirándolo suplicante.

-Dijiste que gravarías una novela, con tu cheque te da para pagar este Xbox y mas.- me dice él, segundos después conecta el televisor y enciende nuevamente el juego. Me quede mirándolo, pero como si no hablase con el…mas molesta que al inicio salió del cuarto tirando con fuerza la puerta.

Camine con precisión hacia la puerta, Gabrielle me dijo algo pero solo le hice una seña con la mano y seguí hacia fuera.

-Gabrielle, las asignaciones…vengo después.- le dije a Gabrielle antes de salir, mi hermana respondió algo pero no llegue a escucharla…entere las manos en los hondos bolsillos de mis pantalones y eche a andar…luego de una media hora estuve de pie frente a un bar…no era muy elegante y estaba bastante escondido entre calles algo desoladas pero…era un lugar tranquilo y lo mejor…era un bar se ambiente lésbico.

Con un suspiro entre al bar, mire alrededor antes de dirigirme a la barra, me senté en un taburete y con una sonrisa pedí una cerveza, la camarera me dedico una sonrisa y se alejo a buscar mi bebida…tamborilee con mis dedos en la madera en espera de aquella mujer de cabellos marones oscuros.

-Aquí tienes preciosa.- me dice aquella mujer de cabellos plata entregándome la cerveza, sin esfuerzo la sujete en mi mano y me lleve la lata a la boca para darle un buen sorbo…relajarme…eso es lo que yo necesitaba…relajación.

Cerré los ojos mientras tragaba…no me gustaba la cerveza, pero, ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Apenas me da para pagar la casa…no pediría algo caro solo para tener que tomarme un solo trago porque no me da para más. Con la cerveza en la mano me dirijo a una mesa…me dejo caer en la silla con cansancio.

La música me llama a moverme, pero estoy cansada así que solo llevo la cerveza a mis labios y le doy otro sorbo…me quedo en completo silencio escuchando la música y mirando fijamente la mesa de madera raspada.

-Señorita.- me dice una voz, subo la cabeza y encuentro frente a mí a la mesera…me coloca un Martini…la miro completamente confundida, ella deja salir una sonrisa y con sus ojos señalara hacia mi izquierda…me giro rápidamente y encuentro con mi mirada a una chica de cabellos castaños, buen físico y vestida con una falda corta y una camisa que dejaba a la vista un plano abdomen.

-Te está mirando desde que entraste.- me dice la mesera con una sonrisa y minutos después se aleja de mi, sujeto el Martini con una sonrisa y miro a la chica a la vez que le doy un sorbo…ella sonríe y comienza a acercarse.

-Hola, puedo sentarme.- me pregunta señalando la silla frente a mí con su barbilla, me encojo de hombros con una sonrisa y ella se sienta y se acomoda…me mira y yo le devuelvo la mirada.

-me llamo Daphne… ¿Y tú?- me pregunta la chica con una sonrisa, la miro con mis ojos azules fijamente antes de llevarme el vaso de Martini a la boca y darle un pequeño sorbo…

-Fleur.- susurre con una sonrisa cuando coloque la copa de Martini en la mesa.

-Me gusta tu nombre…- comente la chica mirándome fijamente.

-El tuyo también es muy bonito.- respondo acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja para que no me cubriese la vista, Daphne sonríe y se inclina hacia a mí para ayudarme a acomodar el mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar mas cómodo?- me pregunta con una sonrisa Daphne, dejo salir una risa y asiento.

-Vamos…- le digo sin dejar de sonreír, nos levantamos de la mesa y comenzamos a caminar hacia fuera…me detuve en seco al ver entrar al bar a cierta castaña…con rostro confundido y un tanto perdida.

POV Hermione

Entre a un bar bastante deteriorado en busca de ayuda… ¿Qué me ha pasado? Os explico…estaba yo manejando tranquilamente cuando mi auto se ha apagado en estas desoladas calles…con suerte que pude ver este bar.

Entre mirando cuidadosamente y me sorprendí al solo ver mujeres y más mujeres….observe más detenidamente y abrí enormemente los ojos al ver a dos chicas compartiendo un beso…era…era… ¿Un bar de lesbianas? Maldita suerte la mía.

-Guapa…te animas a bailar.- me pregunta una mujer robusta, bastante guapa pero demasiado…ummm…como decirlo… ¿Masculina? Algo así. Tenía el cabello negro a los hombros.

-lo siento preciosa…pero viene a buscarme.- dice una voz que conozco perfectamente, me gire y mire sorprendida a cierta rubia de ojos azules que me dedicaba una sonrisa….la pelinegra se encogió de hombros y se alejo.

-¿Fleur? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le pregunto a la rubia mirándola de mala manera, era ella la última persona que deseaba ver en ese preciso momento. Fleur miro hacia su izquierda y liego me sujeto del brazo para que le siguiese.

-La pregunta es… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- me devolvió la rubia la pregunta cuando estuvimos fuera del bar, afuera hacia frio, el cielo estaba muy oscuro y gracias a la oscuridad del lugar se podían ver perfectamente las estrellas.

-Mi auto se apago…- le digo señalándole mi auto que está a unos metros.

-Vamos…te ayudo a arreglarlo.- me dice Fleur empujándome.

-No me digas que ahora sabes de mecánica.- digo sarcásticamente, Fleur se detiene a mirarme con una sonrisa y sigue caminando hacia mi auto…la miro fijamente mientras se aleja y luego camino tras ella.

-Abre el Capo.- me pide Fleur, entro al auto y lo abro, cuando vuelvo a salir Fleur esta reclinada y tocando esas cosas sucias…la miro fijamente, parece concentrada en arreglarlo…no sé porque ni cómo pero mis ojos bajaron de su rostro hasta sus pechos que la blusa ceñida dejaba ver…negando con la cabeza volví a mirar el auto… ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Había mirado sus pechos? El frio debe estar afectándome.

-Es la batería…si tu viésemos otro auto podríamos prenderlo…- me indica Fleur cerrando el capo. La miro fijamente, ella se limpia las manos del pantalón y me mira con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tendrás que dejarlo aquí…puedo hablar con la dueña del bar para que cuide que nadie te lo robe.- me dice Fleur acomodándose el cabello con esa pose de saber mucho que me hace odiarla más con cada segundo que pasa.

-¿Y cómo crees que me iré a casa?- le pregunto levantando una ceja.

-¿Vives lejos?- me pregunta Fleur.

-Vivo bastante lejos.- digo cabreada y apoyándome del capo. Veo a Fleur sonreír y sin que yo me lo esperase subió al capo y se acostó encima de mi carro…apoyando su espalda del espejo…mirando fijamente hacia la estrellas.

-¿Qué haces? Baja de allí Fleur.- le digo molesta y tirando de su pierna larga.

-Hey... ¿Alguna vez has mirado unas estrellas tan hermosas?- me pregunta Fleur mirando hacia el cielo…subo mi vista al cielo, es cierto…jamás había visto unas estrellas tan hermosas…es mas…no estoy segura de haber visto unas estrellas en mi vida, no tenía tiempo para eso.

-Ven.- me dice Fleur con una sonrisa, y no sé porque pero me subí y me quede acostada a su lado…ambas muy cerca pero muy lejos a la vez, ambas en silencio porque no somos lo suficiente amigas como para hablar.

-Mi casa está cerca…podríamos ir caminando, ya mañana yo te ayudo con el auto.- me dice Fleur, me levanto y la miro fijamente… ¿Me está invitando a su casa? ¿A mí? Pero si la he tratado como mierda desde que la conozco.

-No me mires así, no pienso dejarte tirada con todos los rufianes que hay por allí.- me dice la rubia bajando del capo, me par frente a ella mirándola sorprendida aun.

-Bueno, no tengo más opción.- contesto mirando mis tacones negros.

-Pues vamos…- me dice Fleur y comienza a caminar.

-¿Iremos andando?- le pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Si...- me dice Fleur y sus ojos bajan a mirar mis tacones altos.

-Venga…sácate los zapatos.- me dice, la miro confundida…ella comienza a quitarse las sandalias y se queda descalza ofreciéndome sus sandalias.

-¿Perdón?- le pregunto confundida.

-Dame los tacones…yo estoy acostumbrada a caminar…tu no llegaras lejos con ellos.- me dice Fleur, me saco los tacones y se los paso…tomo sus sandalias y me las coloco.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar a Fleur la veo con mis tacones, ahora es más alta de lo que en si es…ella me mira con una sonrisa y me dice que le sigua. Comenzamos a caminar, en silencio absoluto, las calles están oscuras y frías…completamente desoladas….bueno es de noche.

-¿Qué hacías en ese bar?- le pregunto a Fleur luego de algunos minutos, Fleur se gira a mirarme con una sonrisa y luego vuelve a mirar hacia delante. La miro y luego también miro hacia la carretera, ya me hago una idea de que hacia allí pero, no quiero sacar conclusiones.

-Me distraía.- es la simple contestación de la rubia, esa respuesta me saca una enorme risa del fondo de mi pecho… ¿Ahora se le llama así a salir a ligar? Cuando mi risa termina me giro a mirar a Fleur…ella me mira con una ceja alzada.

-Era un bar de lesbianas Fleur, estabas ligando.- le digo rodando los ojos, la rubia deja salir una risa y todo vuelve a quedar en silencio.

-No lo negare, estaba ligando…he conocido a una chica súper guapa pero has llegado tu y lo has arruinado.- me dice Fleur, la miro algo cabreada, ese comentario no me gusto en lo absoluto... ¿Cómo que yo lo había arruinado?´

-Tú te ofreciste a ayudarme, ahora no me culpes.- le digo molesta antes de darle la espalda.

-No me exprese bien, quise decir que no permitiría que estuviese sola por esos lugares. Además tengo el numero de la chica, ella cree que eres mi prima…- me dice Fleur guiñándome el ojo con una sonrisa picara.

-Eres buena para decir mentiras.- digo con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, soy buena para sobrevivir.- es la simple respuesta de Fleur.

-¿falta mucho para llegar a tu casa?- pregunto sintiendo mis pies adoloridos.

-Pues…algo. Si quieres nos detenemos a descansar.- se ofrece Fleur.

-No…vamos…solo con más calma.- le digo a Fleur…aunque no sé si seré capaz de soportar esta caminata, nunca en mi vida había caminado tanto tiempo corrido…no después de una rutina de trabajo.

Fin del Capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado… ¿Alguna Critica? ¿Queja? ¿Protesta? ¿Idea? ¿Opinión? ¿Felicitación? Todo es aceptado.

Besos a montones y Saludos


	5. Escenas que enternecen

**Nuevo capitulo**

**Amaranta316**: Es bueno saber que me este quedando bien el "slow burning" no suelo llevarlo muy bien pero creo que en este caso es necesario. Intentare tener menos faltas ortográficas y de sintaxis…siempre se me pasa algo, pero espero que este no tenga más de un error. Siii, para Hermione fue un completo shock y cuando se dé cuenta creo que hará lo que sea por hacerse la tonta. Gracias por dejar Review y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy…besos guapa.

**Gami184**: ¿Cómo dejas de lado tus chuches? Ellos son muy importantes O.o ¿Estoy drogada? O.o ummm y basta ponte seria. ¿Dónde estuve Hermione? Habrá que preguntárselo a la castaña ¿Cómo llego al bar? Caminando, se le daño el coche XD ¿Quieres ser como Fleur? Pero si tú eres perfecta como eres preciosa. ¿Qué pasa con la rubia? No lose, ella tendrá que responder ¿Qué traumas la persiguen? ¿Ella parece traumada? Creo que captas muy bien los pequeños detalles Gami. Yo creo que si te caíste cuando eras chiquita, pero yo amo tus tarugadas XD. Saludos guapa y muchos besos…de chocolate XD

**Escenas que enternecen**

POV Fleur

Llevamos caminando unos 25 minutos, ya no falta casi nada para llegar a casa…pero ya puedo escuchar los jadeos de Hermione Granger a mi lado, como perro asfixiado y eso solo me hace reír porque la que debería de estar quedándose soy yo…estoy sobre unos tacones que más altos no pueden ser y aun estoy relajada…en cambio Hermione parece que corrió el maratón.

-Fleur…detengámonos un momento…por favor.- me dice entre jadeos Hermione y la veo que piensa detenerse.

-No…estas calles son muy peligrosas Hermione y ya es más de media noche…debemos darnos prisa.- le contesto duramente a Hermione, tal vez debí utilizar un tono más delicado, pero…simplemente me fue imposible, por un momento….por un…no quiero pensar en eso…no ahora…solo quiero llegar a casa.

-Fleur…no puedo…estoy muy cansada.- me dice Hermione, suspiro y ruedo los ojos antes de girarme y sujetarla en brazos…ella pega un grito y se sujeta de mi cuello.

-¿Qué haces Fleur? ¿Estás loca, tía? Bájame, te lo estoy ordenando.- me grita Hermione moviendo mucho los pies, casi logra desequilibrarme pero cosas más pesadas he cargado en mi vida…aunque he de aceptar que Hermione es más pesada de lo que imaginaba…es como cargar un maldito saco de piedras.

-Solo disfruta del paseo…imagina que soy una carosa…que a tu lado está el hombre de tus sueños y que van en un paseo a la luz de la luna.- comento con cierto retintín y dejando salir una sonrisa de burla. Hermione se queda en silencio luego de eso y luego de algunos minutos estamos frente a mi casa, le pido a Hermione que baje y ella me hace caso de inmediato sin decir palabra alguna.

-Venga…entra.- le digo a Hermione con una sonrisa mientras abro la puerta, la castaña mira recelosa el lugar…seguramente jamás ha estado en un lugar tan humilde como mi casa, ni tan deslucida…es lo más probable.

-¿Vives aquí?- me pregunta con el entrecejo apretado.

-Si, no será un palacio como el departamento que seguramente tienes pero…sirve para cubrirme de la lluvia y cuidarme de los bandidos.- contesto duramente y sin esperar palabra alguna de la castaña entro a mi casa dejando la puerta abierta por si es que ella se interesa en entrar.

Al entrar todo estaba en completo silencio, me fije en la cocina antes que nada y una sonrisa se deslizo por mis labios al contemplar los huevos y el bacón que descansaban sobre un plato en la mesa con una pequeña nota.

Me acerque a leer lo que decía…sujete la nota en mis manos y comencé a leer

**Fleur…no sé cuando vayas a llegar, pero no almorzaste y seguramente tampoco habías desayunado así que te prepare esto…espero que te guste, cocinar no es mi fuerte pero hago lo que se puede.**

**Con cariño, Gabrielle.**

Con una sonrisa termine de leer la carta y mire el plato que formaba una carita feliz, Gabrielle no sería la hermana ejemplar, pero…ella me quería tanto como yo la quería a ella, y ella sabía cuando yo necesitaba algo de cariño…aunque fuera expresado por medio de una miserable carta.

Sentí ruido a mis espaldas y me gire…Hermione estaba allí inspeccionando el lugar con su mirada chocolate…mire el plato y luego mire a mi "queridísima" huésped.

-¿Has cenado?- pregunte mirando la mesa.

-Si…- contesto ella luego de pensárselo, cosa que me dio a entender que no había cenado pero no quería causar algún inconveniente así que prefería irse a la cama sin haber comido.

-Deja de mentir castaña, siéntate y come.- le dije señalando la mesa, ella se me acerco mirándome dudosa y se sentó en la mesa…sus ojos inspeccionaron escrutadores la comida como si yo le hubiese echado veneno o algo por el estilo.

-Esta bueno, come.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, ella me miro y luego sujeto el tenedor pero antes de llevárselo a la boca volvió a mirarme con una cara de: No puedo.

-¿No tienes lechuga? Es que…solo es soy capaz de comer…lechuga, tomate, carne blanca.- me dice Hermione como si de una súplica se tratase.

-¿Qué dices? Ya verás como esto está mejor que todo lo que mencionaste.- digo con una sonrisa y sin detenerme a pensar me acerque a Hermione, sujete el tenedor, corte un trozo de huevo con algo de bacón y acerque la cuchara la boca de la castaña.

-Aaaa…- dije con una sonrisa, Hermione me miro completamente impresionada, con los ojos casi a medio salir pero al final asedio a hacer lo que yo decía y abrió la boca atrapando la comida y cerrando los ojos…como aquel esclavo que al fin ha sido liberado de sus cadenas. La castaña casi me arrebato el tenedor y siguió comiendo.

Para darle su espacio me aleje disimuladamente y camine hacia la sala, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con una pequeña mocosa acostada en el sillón…con una sonrisa me acerque a Gabrielle…ella estaba sin cambiar…todavía traía la ropa de la escuela, hasta los zapatos…parecía que había estado esperando algo.

Me arrodille junto a ella y con una mano le acaricie el rostro, hermanita…tal vez no seamos la mejor familia, pero jamás cambiaria a mi familia por nada del mundo…no serán perfectos, pero son los perfectos para mí.

POV Hermione

Fleur me dejo sola comiendo, no me di cuenta hasta que hube acabado el ultimo trozo de bacón…algo nerviosa me levante de la silla y lentamente comencé a caminar por el lugar en busca de la rubia, no me sentía cómoda en una casa que no era la mía…y menos si esa casa era la de cierta rubia.

La casa no era grande así que podría encontrar con rapidez a Fleur, no había razón por la cual asustarme…no estoy asustada, es solo una expresión… ¿Por qué estaría asustada? ¿Por estar sola en una casa con una rubia, lesbiana y antipática chica prepotente? No, no estoy para nada asustada.

Cuando me di cuenta me encontré con una escena que llamo de manera enorme mi atención, acostada en un mullido sillón estaba la hermana de Fleur, la chica estaba dormida como una bebe recién nacida, Fleur se había sentado a su lado y paseaba sus largos dedos por el cabello rubio de aquella joven tan parecida a ella.

Era una imagen llena de algo que yo jamás había sentido por alguien, pero es algo que no se nombrar…mejor dicho, que se nombrar pero duele aceptar que nunca lo he tenido.

-Fleur…- susurro la chica abriendo lentamente los ojos, Fleur le dedico una sonrisa, muy diferente a todas las sonrisas que me había dedicado a mí, aquella la encontré sincera, la encontré real, no fingida, era una sonrisa que solo puedes dejar salir cuando te das cuenta de que…eres feliz con lo que tienes, no importa que tan poco sea.

-¿Qué haces aquí dormida mocosa?- le pregunto cariñosamente Fleur a su hermana sin detener su caricia en el cabello de la chica.

-Papa encendió el Xbox a un volumen muy alto y no me dejaba dormir…decidí quedarme aquí a esperar que llegaras y le mandaras a apagarlo.- le contesto la joven Delacour tallándose sus hermosos ojitos, era una chica tan tierna a mis ojos…Fleur dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Venga mocosa…te llevo a tu cuarto.- le dijo Fleur y la chica extendió sus brazos, Fleur dejo salir una sonrisa y yo deje salir un gesto confuso preguntándome que harían las rubias a continuación…para mi sorpresa Fleur tomo a su hermana en brazos, como si aquella fuera una bebe y no una adolescente.

-Dios, estas más pesada que la ultima vez.- se quejo Fleur con una sonrisa, me escondí detrás de la pared lo mejor que pude, por suerte Fleur no camino hacia donde yo estaba…ósea la cocina, sino que siguió por un pasillo largo…curiosa le seguí en silencio y las observe mientras subían las escaleras. Luego de verlas subir, subí tras ellas…al subir las escaleras las vi entrar a un cuarto…dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Me acerque y me quede escondida observando como Fleur colocaba a su hermana en la cama. Con una sonrisa Gabrielle se saco los zapatos…Fleur camino al closet y saco dos pijamas…una blanca y otra rosa.

-Levante las manos pequeña.- le dijo a su hermana y le ayudo a cambiarse la ropa, me quede mirando enternecida aquella escena que me recordaba a cuando mi madre me ayudaba a vestir…de eso tanto tiempo…tanto.

-Buenas noches…- susurro Fleur dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y comenzando a alejarse pero, Gabrielle le sujeto de la mano y la miro con sus ojos fijamente.

-¿Me cantas una canción? La que me cantaba mama.- pidió la joven Delacour, pude ver desde mi escondite detrás de la puerta medio abierta que los ojos de Fleur se cristalizaban, pero disimulando una sonrisa se giro a mirar a su hermana y asintió.

-Hazme un huequito.- le dijo a la niña con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a ella, Gabrielle acostó su cabeza en el pecho de Fleur, la rubia respiro profundamente…seguramente dispuesta a empezar su canto.

-Mama te cantaba la nana más bella, naciste de noche como las estrellas. Aquella noche que abriste tus ojos, pequeñas gotitas de cristal, que me miraban con curiosidad…el amor nació, con una mirada…aquellos ojitos que miraban alegres el lugar y que con curiosidad…me comenzaron a buscar. Te quiero mi niña, mi lindo lucero, tu eres la estrellita más linda del cielo…gracias a Diosito…por enviarte a mi…ohhh….mi linda estrellita, eres lo que le hacía falta a mi vida, eres mi felicidad.- termino de entonar Fleur con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla, la rubia se giro hacia Gabrielle y la encontró sumida en un profundo sueño.

-Descansa, princesa.- susurro Fleur y con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana se salió de la cama, corrí lo más rápido que pude para que Fleur no supiera que la había estado mirando. Llegue a la cocina y sujete el tenedor para que pareciera que acababa de terminar de comer. Luego de un minuto Fleur bajo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Terminaste?- me pregunto divertida, asentí.

-Vale, ven te llevare a un cuarto para que puedas dormir.- me dijo la rubia, note que sujetaba una pijama en sus manos.

-Ten…puedes bañarte, estoy segura de que esta te servirá.- me dijo tendiéndome una pijama.

-No es necesario, me bañe hace no muy poco.- conteste, y eso no estaría en discusión…no podía abusar de la generosidad de la rubia.

-Como quieras…ten el pijama.- me dijo sin ningún tipo de importancia y me lanzo la pijama, con apenas un reflejo logra atraparla.

-Sígueme.- me dijo divertida y comenzó a subir las escaleras, corrí tras ella queriendo alcanzarla, ella me llevo a un cuarto decorado de manera simple, por la oscuridad podría decir que sus paredes son azul cielo y blanco, que la cama tiene unas sabanas rosas y que hay un pequeño closet en la esquina.

-Si necesitas algo, estaré abajo.- me dice Fleur tomando una almohada de la cama, miro el lugar y encuentro una foto de Fleur y otra foto de cuando era más joven…creo que podría tener 15 años.

-Pero…Este es tu cuarto, ¿Dónde dormirás?- le pregunto al darme cuenta de que me cedía su recamara.

-No te preocupes tanto castaña, el sillón de abajo es cómodo…solo no curiosees en mis cosas.- y tras esas palabras, y sin darme opción a replica Fleur salió de cuarto. Ignore completamente sus palabras y me acerque a la mesa en la cual descansaba su foto, era muy joven en aquel entonces…la réplica perfecta de Gabrielle Delacour pero con ojos azules.

Una pequeña nota metida en la gaveta de la mesa llamo mi atención, esa gaveta estaba mal cerrada y dejaba entrever un pedazo de papel…abrí lentamente la gaveta y sujete la carta…mire la puerta vigilando con un ojo que Fleur no fuese a entrar y segundos después abrí la carta…mis ojos abriéndose de poco a poco mientras leía…aquello que yo leía no podía ser…pero era la letra de Fleur y ella no escribiría algo así solo para pasar el rato…además que las manchas de tinta corrida declaraban que la había escrito entre lagrimas…porque ¿Ni modo que le hubiese echado agua para aparentar que había llorado mientras la escribía?

Fin del capitulo

Hola queridos lectores…

Espero no haber tardado mucho y sino ya saben que pueden darme jalones de oreja :D ¿Alguna queja? ¿Critica? ¿Protesta ;)? ¿Opinión?

Actualizare pronto, o mejor dicho, lo intentare…pero ya sabéis que entre mas Reviews mas rápido actualizo ;)

Besos y abrazos para todos


	6. GRABANDO

¡Regreseee!

Primero que nada una disculpa a todos mis lectores, había tenido problemas personales y luego problemas para terminar el cap...pero ya lo tengo y espero que sea de su agrado.

BESOS A MIS LECTORAS(ES) Y A LOS QUE DEJARON RR BESOS TAMBIÉN Y AQUI ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN.

**GRABANDO**

POV Fleur

Cuando deje a Hermione durmiendo baje a la cocina, estaba agotada...primero el trabajo, luego la caminata que di, cargar a la princesa Hermione porque esta no podía con su vida, luego...luego recordar la canción que mama nos cantaba a mi y a Gabrielle. Llegue a la cocina y saque una narra de jugo de uva, sujete un vaso de cristal y vertí el jugo.

Comencé a buscar en la nevera pensando en que comer, al final saque un bizcocho de vainilla y chocolate y me senté en la mesa, tome una cucharada y comencé a comer, a cada cucharada pensaba en mi vida, no recordaba haber tenido un minuto de tranquilidad en toda mi vida, y por más que pensara y pensara...no lograba contestarme una duda...¿Porque no puedo ser feliz?

Negué con la cabeza espantando esos pensamientos, entonces comencé a pensar en algo más triste...mi madre...ojalá estuviese sana, si lo estuviese yo tendría ayuda...pero...desde aquel día, desde aquel maldito día en que...desde aquel día ella no volvió a ser ella, y yo no volví a ser yo.

Me termine el bizcocho, me termine el jugo y me dirigí al sofá, coloque allí la almohada que había tomado de mi cuarto y me acosté mirando el techo, pasaron los minutos y yo no lograba dormirme, pero al final caí dormida.

-Ummm.- me moví inquieta, abrí un poco los ojos y me sorprendí al ver a una mocosa acostada en mi barriga, porque estaba prácticamente escondida en mi barriga y abrazandome fuertemente de la cintura.

-Gabrielle...mocosa...¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte con cariño mientras le acariciaba el cabello Rubio, ella se movió inquieta y luego abrió sus hermosos ojos y me miro fijamente.

-Me desperté a mitad de la madrugada, fui a tu cuarto pero me encontré allí con la chica esta que nos dio el aveton...luego baje acá y...como estaba asustada me quise acostar contigo.- me dijo sin soltar su fuerte abrazo.

-Miedosa...- le dije con una sonrisa, me ignoro olímpicamente y volvió a acostarse en mi pecho.

-Por cierto Fleur...¿Qué hacia aquí la castaña?- me pregunto mi hermana, seguí paseando mis dedos por su cabello pensativa.

-Se le descompuso el carro, me la encontré por allí y como su casa queda lejos le dije que podía quedarse aquí a lo que le arreglaban el carro...ya sabes que estas calles son muy peligrosas. - le dije a mi hermana mientras aboztezaba, ayer había sido un día agotador; y hoy nos esperaba una larga rutina en Televisa.

-Ve a bañarte Gabrielle...tengo que despertar a la bella durmiente.- le dije bromista a mi hermana mientras le empujaba ligeramente, ella río y luego se fue al baño, me senté en el sofa...me talle los ojos y luego me levanté para ir a despertar a Hermione Espia Granger. Porque talvez ella creyó engañarme, pero no lo hizo, me di cuenta de que me espiaba mientras acostaba a Gabrielle en su cama, hasta escuche como corría para que yo no supiese que me espiaba.

Subo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y cuando entre la vi en la cama...que desastre es, esta chica parece que en lugar de dormir había tenido una pelea con las sábanas y almohadas. Sólo una almohada estaba intacta y era la que estaba debajo de su cabeza, las demás estaban tiradas por el suelo, las sábanas estaban enrolladas en sus piernas, ella estaba boca abajo y sujetaba con fuerza mi peluche favorito: un perro de casi 40 pulgadas color rosa con una mancha gris en la cabeza.

Sonreí ante la imagen, tan recatada y prepotente y al dormir parece una cría, me acerque a las cortinas y las abrí de golpe, luego de unos minutos Hermione entreabrió los ojos y luego gruño molesta.

-Unos minutos más.- dijo como niña berrinchuda.

-Como quieras mi amor...si quieres me acuesto a tu lado.- le dije divertida, al escucharme parece que reacciono porque se levantó de golpe mirando a todas direcciones, luego de unos segundos parecía haber recordado porque estaba en mi cuarto.

-Levántate Granger,tenemos que llegar trabajar y también hay que llevar tu auto a arreglar.- le dije mirandola tranquila, ella se estaba tallando con fuerza los ojos, para mi sorpresa no me peleo ni me dijo nada sarcástico o hiriente...sólo asintió.

-Te puedes dar un baño, si quieres...yo...voy a estar en la cocina.- tras esas palabras salí del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi y comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia la cocina.

Saque una caja de pankaques y me dispuse a comenzar a cocinar, no recuerdo desde cuando no cocino, siempre Gabrielle se hace su desayuno y yo me voy sin haber desayunado; pero hoy tenía una invitada, no estoy feliz de tenerla, pero igual y así logro que Hermione deje de odiarme, es mejor llevarse bien con las compañeras.

Escuche como Gabrielle salía del baño y luego Hermione entraba, sonreí, sabía que Hermione no se iría sin darse un baño, por muy prepotente que fuera, necesitaba refrescarse.

-Que rico huele Fluer...- me dijo Gabrielle apareciendo en una esquina con una sonrisa, estaba bañada y arreglada, sonreí ante sus palabras, desde hace tanto no le preparó el desayuno.

-Pon la mesa enana.- le dije sonriendo, ella asintió y vi como ponía la mesa para tres, no pude evitar pensar que...casi parecía una familia, pero negué mucho con la cabeza, que rayos, jamás me interesaría formar una familia con esa castaña presumida.

-Buenos días Hermione.- salude a mi querida compañera de trabajo, notese el sarcasmo. Ella me dedico una mirada fría, volvíamos a lo de siempre.

-Buenos días.- saludo ella mirando los platos.

-Esto ya esta, vuelvo en un segundo.- les dije antes de subir corriendo al baño, me cepille los dientes en segundos y luego me di un baño rápido, me coloque una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y cuando salí del baño me sorprendí a ver a Hermione parada cerca de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces allí? ¿No deberías estar con Gabrielle esperándome?- le pregunte con una ceja arqueada, ella me miraba sorprendida, parecía que las palabras se le habían atorrado en la garganta pero después reacciono sonrojandose y dando media vuelta para irse a donde Gabrielle.

-Chica rara.- comente rascándome la nuca antes de subir a mi cuarto y vestirme, baje corriendo con sólo un pantalón negro y una camisa lila, el cabello cayéndome mojado por los hombros.

-Vamos a desayunar.- les dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo hambre, esa comida podría destruir mi vida...y tu deberías de dejar de comer grasas Fleur.- me dijo Hermione sentada frente a Gabrielle, quien me dedico una mirada.

-¿Quieres que te obligue a comer Granger? Te aviso que lo haré, una invitada jamás me ha rechazado una comida.- le advertí sería, en parte era mentira porque nunca había tenido una invitada en casa.

-Fleur...no puedo.- me dijo pero antes de que siguiese hablando tome la cuchara, le coloque un pankaque en el plato y le puse sirop por encima.

-Come...- le dije con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la cuchara.

-Vamos Fleur, a ti no te importa si como o no. - me dijo haciendo berrinche, los niños pequeños hacen berrinche para no comer vegetales, y ella por no comer cosas dulces, esta castaña esta loca.

-No nos iremos hasta que hayas comido.- le dije con una sonrisa mientras le servía a Gabrielle y luego a mi, note que mientras yo comía Hermione se había rendido, no se sí por la tentación o por mi amenaza, pero al final había comenzado a comer.

Retire los trastes y fregué rápidamente antes de anunciar que nos íbamos.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿No tienes auto Fleur?- me pregunto Hermione confundida mientras caminábamos, escuche la risa de Gabrielle, siempre le ha gustado ver sufrir a las chica prepotentes, y Hermione va a sufrir mucho montando el bus.

-No, no tengo carro...iremos en el bus...- el bus se detuve frente a nosotras tres y Hermione me miraba incrédula.

-Estas bromeando.- me dijo incrédula.

-Jamás bromeo.- le dije con un guiño, pague los tres boletos, ya que la queridísima Hermione sólo tenía tarjetas de crédito y nos colocamos todo apretadas en el lugar, Gabrielle estaba detrás de mi, siempre se agarra de mi culo como si yo estuviese lo suficiente fuerte como para sujetarnos a ambas y ahora esta lo más bonito. Hermione estaba frente a mi, y frente a ella estaba un hombre gordo y sudoroso, así que la castaña decidió que no quería ni rosarse con el, así que...¿Adivinen a quien se pegó? Si, a mi...y como los tacones la hacían más alta que yo...mi rostro quedaba prácticamente a la altura de sus senos, y vamos que no se ven nada mal, no es que me gusten pero... Pues si lo noto, noto que la camisa con los botones abiertos deja que sienta la piel al estar ella tan pegada a mi.

-Mierda...- murmure cuando el bus freno de golpe y me fui hacia adelante, Hermione se sujetó con fuerza y se fue hacia mi al mismo tiempo logrando que mi rostro quedara a la altura de su pecho y que sintiera que me estaba restregando contra ella...me sonroje, me aleje de inmediato.

-Esta es tu parada Gabrielle, cuídate mocosa.- le dije dándole un beso en la frente y viéndola entrar a la escuela minutos más tarde, me iba a echar hacia atrás para quehubiese espacio entre Hermione y yo pero la castaña me estaba sujetando con fuerza de la cintura, vi que lo hacia porque un hombre sucio y alto había entrado con otro más y se pensaban ubicar justo detrás de mi, y si yo me ubiese movido se hubiesen acercado a Hermione, sólo pude sonreír.

-Aquí apesta...- se quejó Hermione con un rostro que me hizo sonreír.

-En realidad a mi no me da el olor.- susurre, y es que estando ya cerca de ella el único olor que penetraba en mis fosas nasales era el de su perfume caro.

-¿Hermione Granger? No lo puedo creer es Hermione Granger.- dijo una mujer de repente, Hermione había pasado despercivida porque había estado mirando hacia el suelo pero la chica decidió mirar hacia adelante.

-Si, es Hermime Granger, soy tu fan mi amor.- le dijo uno de los hombres que de había ubicado detrás de mi, y en su intento de acercarse se pegó a mi completamente...casi vómito.

-No lo puedo creer, me das tu autografo.- le dijo otro hombre.

-Claro que si.- y con una sonrisa esa chica saco un bolígrafo de su cartera y comenzó a firmar papeles, brazos y lo que le pusieran.

-Al fin.- comente cuando bajamos del bus frente a Televisa.

Caminamos en silencio hacia adentro y cuando entramos vimos a Siris hablando con Draco y Ginny.

-Aquí están chica...que raro verlas llegar juntas.- nos dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, ambas nos miramos y luego nos hicimos las tontas.

-Si...coincidencia.-comente yo.

-Draco y Ginny cambiense...comenzaremos a grabar una de sus escenas.- anuncio Sirius, yo camine despacio hacia mi camerino cuando llegue a este me deje caer en un silla.

-Acción .- le escuche decir a Sirius, salí al escuchar el ruido y llegue justo a tiempo para ver que todo el mundo, incluyendo a Hermione estaba presenciando la grabación.

-Amanda...- susurro Draco sorprendido, la escena era en un cuarto, el Rubio se encontraba sentado en su cama cuando la pelirroja entro sin haber avisado.

-Yo...quería aclarar lo que viste Mario.- hablo Ginny cerrando la puerta tras de si, realmente que hacían buena pareja ellos, aunque no creo que le parezca a Hermione.

-¿Aclarar? No hay nada que aclarar...te vas a casar con el...o piensas negármelo.- hablo con una mezcla de dolor, indignación y tristeza, me quede expectante...no conocía el libreto de ellos.

-Yo...Mario yo no quiero, pero mis padres...ellos, quieren que me case.- le dijo la pelirroja acercándose a el, hasta que estuvieron parados frente a frente.

-Entonces vente conmigo...vente conmigo y olvídate de que existen personas además de ti y de mi...te juro que seremos felices.- le dijo Draco a la pelirroja mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-No puedo irme Mario...mi familia esta aquí.- le dijo con los ojos cristizados.

-Entonces es que no me amas lo suficiente.- susurro el Rubio y comenzó a darle la espalda, pero Ginny lo detuvo en el proceso y lo beso, vaya...que el beso se veía muy real y convincente, Draco había respondido con la misma pasión de la pelirroja.

Lleve mis ojos hacia Hermione y vi que le había cambiado el rostro, se hace la dura...pero fueron dos años de noviazgo, algo debe sentir, aunque sea coraje o indignación...aunque no sea amor.

-CORTE.- grito Sirius.

-Creo que vamos a repetir escena, hay una sombra en el rostro de Draco que no me ha gustado.- declaro Sirius, vi como Hermione se daba media vuelta y se iba a su camerino, la mire mientras se alejaba...esa castaña a veces puede ser una intriga.

POV Hermione

No se qué sentí cuando vi a mi mejor amiga besándose con mi no...con mi ex-novio, fue rabia, tal vez me sentí menos que Ginny, porque a mi Draco jamás me beso a si, bueno...yo tampoco lo bese así...digamos que no me gusta que me metan la lengua a la boca, con un suspiro me senté en la silla de mi camerino.

Tal vez por eso Draco me había dejado, lo nuestro se había vuelto monótono, apagado, aburrido, mejor dicho...siempre había sido aburrido, porque yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, ni para salir a pasear por un parque, ni para ir a una cena romántica que termine en una noche salvaje, ese no es mi estilo.

Alguien toco la puerta de repente; me levanté de mi asiento y fui a abrir la puerta, esta no tardo en revelar a una chica rubia, allí estaba Fleur mirándome fijamente.

-emm...yo...te traje un café.- me dijo mirándome desde su posición y al mencionar el café me lo mostró.

-Graicas...- susurre mientras ella me tendía el café, lo tomé entre mis manos, estaba calentito y eso me encantaba.

-No es nada...- me respondió entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, la mire con una ceja alzada.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar.- le dije sarcásticamente, después de haber leído aquella carta en la que decía que...pues que la habían lastimado mucho, si se puede decir así, después de leerla no sabía como tratar a esa rubia.

-¿Empezamos de nuevo?- me pregunto ella con una ceja arcada.

-Nada ha cambiado, todo es y será como al inicio...no creas que por haberme hospedado en tu casa cambias mi opinión sobre ti, además...si quieres te pago el hospedaje.- le dije sería, ella dejo salir una de esas sonrisas que me hace odiarla tanto.

-Presumida...mejor me largo...y por cierto...grabamos escena en unos veinte minutos...así qué muévete.- y con esas palabra la rubia salió de mi camerino con un gesto serio y azotando la puerta.

Quizás me excedí un poco, no...creo que así estuvo bien. Me levanté de mi silla dando un suspiro y le di un sorbo a mi taza de café, para mi sorpresa estaba en su punto...sabía delicioso.

-Bueno...a actuar.- susurre para mi misma antes de salir del camerino, claro que me lleve la taza de café conmigo...no suelo tomarlo mucho pero este sabía delicioso, al llegar a las salas de grabaciones me encontré con Sirius hablando con Ron, Fleur no estaba por todo el lugar.

-Hermione, vamos a grabar afuera. ¿Todo esta empacado?- pregunto Sirius en voz alta, yo asentí y al salir vi a Fluer hablando con Draco y Ginny, parecían estar muy amistosos entre ellos.

En la guagua me tuve que montar junto a Cho Chang, la villana de la novela, la chica asiática me agradaba pero no teníamos nada en común. El viaje no tardo mucho, una hora o hora y media sin mentirles, y habíamos llegado a un hermoso parque.

-Todos a sus posiciones.- le escuche decir a Sirius, bajamos del carro y me embeleso el lugar, todo estaba muy bonito realmente, parecía el lugar perfecto para un encuentro romántico.

Me senté en una banca mientras los productores y camareografos montaban el lugar e iluminaban todo, mire donde estaban mis demás compañeros y vi que se habían esparcido por el lugar, otros estaban agrupados platicando animadamente.

-Fleur...Hermione...vamos a empezar.- hablo Sirius, me acerque al área indicada, tome el libro que me tocaba tener en la escena y me senté en la yerba debajo de un árbol, fingí leer ensimismada.

-Toma 38...Acción.- grito Sirius y era el momento de empezar a fingir, era algo que se me daba muy bien.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar castaña...- escuche la voz Fleur, levante la vista del libro que se encontraba en mi regazo y me la encontré de frente...me miraba con sus ojos azules y con ese traje de policía arrogante.

-Mejor vete o te pondré una demanda por hostigamiento policiaco.- le amenace mirándola muy sería.

-No te estoy hostigando, sólo te vi tan hermosa que pensé: No puedes olvidarte de salidarle.- me dijo con una sonrisa petulante

-Déjame tranquila...no estoy de humor.- le dije volviendo a mirar mi libro, escuche sus pasos pero fingí no hacerlo...levanté la cabeza cuando sentí que se sentaba a mi lado, y aunque mi rostro no lo mostrara, estoy nerviosa ¿Por? Bueno porque...no lose.

-¿Y porqué esta de mal humor mi fresa agridulce?- me pregunto con una sonrisa cautivadora, a más de una abra engatusado con esa sonrisa.

-No te interesa.- comencé a levantarme pero la rubia me sujeto del brazo e hizo que me fuese hacia ella, había sido actuado pero pareció real, caí sobre el cuerpo de Fleur y esta me miro fijamente con sus azules ojos.

No tuve que actuar el nerviosismo de mi personaje, porque realmente comencé a ponerme nerviosa, Fleur me seguía mirando con sus profundos ojos, segundos después llevo una mano hasta un mechón de mi cabello para acomodar lo detrás de mi oreja, era sólo un truco para que se viese romántico; cuando lo único que queríamos era que los sentimientos no fuesen tapados por un pedazo de cabello.

Y ahora tengo que hacerlo, aunque me moleste, comencé a acercar mi rostro al de Fleur, cerré los ojos cuando estuve a centímetros de su rostro y la bese, apenas apreté mis labios a los de ella, pensando que así era suficiente, pero Fleur hizo algo que me sorprendió, me mordió el labio inferior, pensé en protestar pero no tuve tiempo...había algo húmedo dentro de mi boca...abrí los ojos sorprendida ¡Fleur me había metido la lengua! A los tres segundos la empuje...y el diálogo que hice después no fue actuado.

-¿Qué estas haciendo idiota?- realmente estaba molesta.

-Pero si tu me has besado primero.- se nota que ella seguía en su papel.

-no te vuelvas a acercar.- le dije sería antes de empujarla con fuerza, talvez más de la necesaria y levantarme de pasto, fingiendo que me alejaba.

-CORTE.- Sirius lo había dicho con una sonrisa.

-Magnífico...espléndido...- le escuche decir a Sirius emocionado.

-Sirius tenemos que hablar.- le dije yo muy sería y lo aleje de todos.

-Creo que debes poner a Fleur en su lugar...no era necesario que ella...que ella me...me metiera la lengua.- le dije algo sonrojada y molesta, en mis años como actrizningún actor me había metido la lengua a la boca, ella no sería la excepción.

-Pero si se vio genial Hermione, lamento decirte que ambas estuvieron estupendas, pero hablare con Fleur sobre la lengua, si dices no, es no.- y tras eso vi que Sirius se alejaba hacia Fluer y comenzaba a decirle algo.

La rubia me miro algo sorprendida y luego sonrió incrédula, baje la mirada algo azorada y me di cuenta de que, me sentía molesta porque Fleur me había metido la lengua, pero...el beso en sí...no me había desagradado.

FIN DEL CAP

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y BESOS A MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES.


	7. Locuras

¡Nuevo capítulo!

Thestral212: ¿Se te hizo pequeño? Jeje pero si ese fue más largó que muchos de los anteriores jeje, tal vez es que fue más fluido XD Gracias por leer guapa y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, besos.

Karean: que bueno que lo que has leído te haya gustado, espero que a medida que siga avanzado te guste :) besos guapa y espero q te agrade el cap.

Kali: que bueno que te gustase el CAP, y mejor aún si te hice reír un rato jeje, me gusta involucrar un poco de comedia en mis historias, porque realmente la vida no es amena si no nos reímos de ella. Besos guapa y espero que disfrutes el CAP.

AlexiaPotterhead: ¿Ya extrañabas la historia? Jeje no había tenido time para actualizarla pero lo haré más seguido. Que bueno que te pareció divertida la escena de Hermione y Fleur, significa que logre lo que quería jeje besos guapa.

Y...ahora a contestar los dos RR del CAP anterior que me olvide responder XD

Some Hot Chick: se podría decir que desde este capítulo en adelante es que comienza la acción entre Hermione y Fleur XD que bueno que te guste mi forma de escribir y espero que te guste el CAP, besos guapa.

GAMI184: ¿Qué detalles dices que no son tan pequeños? Ehh, pronto se sabrá que decía en el papel que Hermione leyó, el cual no debía leer jeje definitivamente si fue rápida Hermione, todos lo somos cuando no queremos que nos cachen jeje (Subconsciente: lo digo por experiencia propia XD) los padres en este fic...son muy especiales jeje y recuerda...donde yo te espero, sólo tu cabes ;) espero que te vaya bien Adi.

**Locuras **

**El ser humano siempre quiere ponerle nombre a las cosas, tal vez es porque así se convence de que conoce esa cosa o sentimiento, porque al colocarle nombre, deja de ser algo desconocido, porque se asusta al decir que no sabe que es lo que ocurre. Por eso nos escudamos tras nombres, estereotipos, especies, normas, porque mientras eso sea "conocido" nos sentiremos protegidos, y por ende..a salvo. **

POV Fleur

Cuando Sirius me dijo que Hermione no había gustado mucho de mi beso con lengua sólo pude mirar a la chica mencionada, ella ni siquiera me sostuvo la mirada, no le creo nada, claro que le había gustado.

-No te preocupes Sirius, no se repetirá, y por sí acaso iré a pedirle disculpas a Hermione.- dije con media sonrisa dirigiéndome hacia la castaña que miraba hacia la yerba pensativa. Me ubique frente a ella con una sonrisa torcida.

-Así que la princesa fue a quejarse con Sirius porque...no gusto de mi beso.- comente con sarcasmo, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Cho Chang y Draco habían comenzado grabar una escena.

-No tenías porque meter tu sucia lengua en mi boca.- se defendió la castaña mirándome por encima del hombro, me dieron ganas de reír y al mismo tiempo de decirle que mi sucia lengua haría maravillas besando sus labios.

-Si tu no gustas de ella, otra persona lo hará...eso no me quita el sueño castaña.- le dije con media sonrisa mientras me giraba a ver la escena que filmaban.

-Esta claro que yo no gustaría nunca de tus besos porque no soy lesbiana.- me dijo Hermione queriendo ganar nuevamente mi atención, hay castaña...caes en mi juego con mucha facilidad.

-Si me lo propusiera...te vuelvo lesbiana.- le dije con un guiño, aunque se que eso no es del todo cierto, pero vamos que soy una chica rubia caliente, que me creo que puedo volver lesbiana a cualquier mujer que se me pase por enfrente.

-Sigue soñando.- me dijo con burla la castaña. La mire con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba un poco más a ella. Hermione se tensó, claro que se tensó...tal vez pensó que la volvería a besar.

-No te voy a besar...deja la emoción para las escenas.- le dije con un guiño pensé en girarme pero ella me sostuvo de la mano.

-Eres una rubia insoportable.- me dijo con lo que debía suponer era odio hacia mi persona.

-Y tu eres una castaña cabeza hueca y presumida.- le respondí mirándola con un sonrisa ganadora; es que ya me sentía triunfadora.

-Ahh...te odio, te odio con todo mi corazón Fleur.- me dijo como niña mimada dando golpes con sus zapatos al suelo.

-Hermione por favor, tienes casi treinta años, no te da vergüenza- le dije queriendo molestarla un poco.

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que casi treinta? Para tu información ni siquiera he cumplido los 25.- me dijo cabreada.

-Entonces algo grave te sucedió en el camino.- le dije con burla, ella me empujo fuertemente del hombro y se alejó de mi echa una fiera, era divertido hablar con ella, aún cuando no nos llevábamos bien, interactúamos con facilidad.

Me quede mirándola desde donde me había sentado con una sonrisa, Granger no volvió a dirigirme la mirada en todo el día, estuvimos grabando hasta muy metida la noche , yo ya estaba cansada y quería largarme. Al final Sirius había decidido que volviéramos a Televisa, me emocione porque ya estaba muy cansada.

Al llegar a Televisa todos nos fuimos a los camerinos a cambiarnos, producción comenzó a guardar las cosas y Sirius advirtió que cerraban las puertas en 30 minutos, tiempo de sobra fue el único pensamiento que me paso por la cabeza. Entre a mi camerino y revise el nuevo celular que había adquirido, no tenía señal...genial...es una mierda de teléfono.

No tarde mucho en vestirme pero en ese momento me cuenta de que traía las llaves del carro de cierta castaña en el bolsillo, lo había mandado a arreglar...por eso las traía. Salí de mi camerino rumbo al de la castaña, antes revise que tuviese tiempo y vi que faltaban aun 10 minutos para que cerraran televisa, toque varias veces la puerta del camerino de cierta castaña, la misma vida me había mostrado que si quería llevarme bien con esta prepotente, debía tocar antes de entrar.

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto con mala cara cuando abrió la puerta, la mire con media sonrisa, estaba cambiada y se había recogido el cabello en una coleta.

-Si me dejas entrar puede que te diga a que vine.- le dije con media sonrisa y sin que ella dijera otra cosa, me metí en su camerino, ella cerró de golpe la puerta.

-Vamos Fleur, no tengo tiempo, sal de mi camerino.- me dijo algo cansada.

-Esta bien...yo venía a traerte estas llaves.- le tendí las llaves con media sonrisa y ella me las arrebato de mala gana.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir...largate.- me dijo señalándome la puerta.

-Pues, pensándolo...también venía a...-deje las palabras a media con ganas de molestarla y sin dejarla pensar me arroje hacia adelante y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches...- le dije con media sonrisa, ella me miraba sorprendida.

-No creas que con estos gestos vas a lograr que olvide todo lo que me dijiste hace unas horas.- me dijo haciéndose la muy digna, estuve tentada a rodar los ojos.

-En realidad sólo intento volverte lesbiana.- le dije divertida antes de salir corriendo de su camerino, escuche como corría furiosa detrás de mi...un ruido en el lugar me dijo que acaban de apagar el aire acondicionado...espera...¿Porqué apagan el aire? Me detuve en seco al darme cuenta de una cosa.

-Eres una idiota Delacour.- Hermione me había alcanzado, al parecer todavía no se había percatado de un detalle...hasta qué...se apagaron las luces...dime que esto es una broma, una puta broma.

POV Hermione

Esto no esta pasando, me quede dormida en el camerino, vamos Hermione, es hora de despertar, me pellizque para comprobarme que era un sueño...pero no...mi alrededor seguía oscuro.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- empuje con fuerza a Fleur y esta se quejó.

-¿Mi culpa? No culpes a los demás de actos de los que también eres responsable.- me dijo la rubia delante de mi empujando me de vuelta.

-¿Qué dices? Pero si esta claro que esto es tu culpa, yo ya me iba cuando tu llegaste a mi camerino y te pusiste a decir estupideces...- la acuse señalándola con un dedo; aunque no estoy segura de que se encuentre en el lugar que señalo.

-Claro que no...si me hubieses tratado cordialmente yo no hubiese echo ninguna broma y por ende, ambas estaríamos camino a casa.- la rubia ahora parecía comenzar a molestarse, escuche como caminaba hacia la sala central de grabaciones y me yo detrás de ella, entonces recordé mi celular.

-¡Detente Fleur! Llamare a Sirius para que regrese y nos saque de aquí.- le dije a la rubia, que ya me era visible porque en el lugar que estábamos entraba un poco de luz proveniente de las ventanas.

-¿Porqué no lo mencionaste antes?- me pregunto la rubia acercándose a mi corriendo.

-Ahora llamare a Sirius, y ambas saldremos de aquí...- dije con media sonrisa mientras marcaba el número de mi padre postizo...sonó, una, dos, tres y luego el contestador. Otro intento...comencé a marcar de nuevo pero no dio resultado, la tercera es la vencida...cuando estaba marcando, mi celular último modelo anunció que no quedaba pila y se apagó.

-¿Me estas hablando enserio?- me pregunto Fleur mirándome con ojos incrédulos.

-Mejor cállate...- le dije muy sería antes de empujarla con fuerza para que se saliera de enfrente mío, camine por el lugar pensativa, si tenía que pasar la noche allí, por lo menos lo haría de una manera un poco más cómoda, así que me fui a buscar una manta para ponerla en el suelo.

Camine hasta mi camerino y rebusque entre las cosas, encontré una manta, y con ella comencé a caminar hacia donde había dejado a Fleur, la odio pero no puedo estar sola en un lugar tan grande y oscuro.

-Vaya...- no pude evitar susurrar al ver que la rubia había conseguido un bizcocho y un vaso de jugo. Mi estómago rugió hambriento, seguro Fleur noto la manera en que miraba su comida porque sonrió con malicia.

-¿Tienes hambre Granger?- me pregunto divertida.

-Sabes...tal vez...sería bueno que nos tratásemos bien por esta noche...podríamos compartir.- le dije mirando el bizcocho, para mi sorpresa ella se quedo pensativa y luego asintió y me tendió el bizcocho, la mire dudosa, era demasiada su generosidad.

-Vamos come, hagamos un tratado de paz...aunque sea sólo por hoy.- me dijo con una sonrisa, la mire dudosa...vamos que por un momento paso por mi mete las posible razones por la cual me ofrecía el bizcocho, desde que estuviese caducado, hasta que le hubiese echado veneno,al final me di cuenta de que me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua; y comencé a comer.

-Bueno...estamos sólo nosotras...tal vez es el destino.- me dijo Fleur mirándome con tranquilidad,nos oscuridad hacia que sus ojos azules fuesen una luz brillante, y podría jurar que la luna asentía a más su brillantes cabellos rubios.

-Si...al parecer es el destino.- susurre también, no se sí era la noche, o si el bizcocho me cayo pesado pero veía a Fleur completamente hermosa e irresistible, cosa que hace algunas horas hubiese considerado una locura.

-Sabes...tienes...unos bonitos ojos.- le dije hechizada y me acerque un poco para contemplar sus ojos azules de cerca, ella me miro fijamente y lo que hizo luego me sorprendió, me beso...y por bizarro que parezca yo también la bese, respondí el beso como si no hubiese nada mejor en este mundo, Fleur siguió besándome ensimismada y cuando me di cuenta la rubia me había recostado en el suelo y me besaba dulcemente, en ese momento la realidad me golpeo fuertemente, y no sabía como explicar mis acciones, así que hice lo que cualquier mujer que comete una idiotez como esta haría, fingí quedarme dormida, Fleur me siguió besando por algunos segundos más, pero cuando yo no le respondí se detuvo.

-¿Hablas enserio castaña? Ya sabía yo que eras lesbiana.- dijo con una voz de burla, tenía ganas de mirarla y gritarle que soy hetero, y que esto había sido un momento de desequilibrio, pero tenía mucho miedo, estaba aterrada así que sólo me quede callada, Fleur me abrazo por la espalda y yo abrí los ojos asombrada, la rubia seguía abrazandome y podía sentir sus pechos en mi espalda; pero no dije nada, sólo me quede mirando la oscuridad nerviosa...

Y por mi mente pasaron muchas preguntas ¿Que acababa de suceder? ¿Porqué lo había echo? ¿Despecho porque Draco me dejo? ¿Acaso la oscuridad me afecto? ¿O el estar encerradas? ¿O las discusiones habían echo efecto sobre mi? Entonces por primera vez en mi vida...sentí miedo...por eso mismo...cuando el sol salió, me separe de Fleur sin despertarla, la primera persona en aparecer fue la muchacha de limpieza.

-¿Se quedo encerrada señorita Hermione?- me pregunto preocupadas pero yo estaba muy nerviosa y no quería que Fleur me viera así que no respondí, sólo salí corriendo de alli, tome un taxi y con la mano en el pecho me aleje de allí.

Mientras el hombre del taxi manejaba, yo miraba absorta por la ventana, acababa de vivir algo que me aterraba, sentía que si negaba lo que había ocurrido, entonces esto se borraría, y sería como si nunca hubiese pasado.

Con esa idea en mente me baje en mi departamento, busque la llave y camine hasta dar con mi puerta, al entrar me fui corriendo a dar un baño, una regada rápida era lo que necesitaba; o eso había pensado, pero me pase media hora en el baño. Al salir escuche un ruido en el teléfono de la casa y luego se activaron los mensajes.

-Hermione soy Sirius, responde..ya son casi las once y aún no te has presentado...reportate o por lo menos dime si estas bien.- allí terminaba el mensaje de Sirius.

-Hermione...- me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Fleur.

-No se que decirte, tal vez te fuiste porque necesitabas darte un baño, mierda...¿A quien engaño? Seguro estas enfadada por lo que ocurrió anoche, si quieres que lo olvidemos esta bien, pero por favor...dime que estas bien, que todo será como antes.- y allí acababa el mensaje.

Vestida con mi pijama me fui a sentar en la cama con una taza de chocolate entre manos, me quede mirando la nada por algunos segundos, realmente estaba confundida y sentía que cualquier excusa para hacerme creer que lo que había pasado era un error, cualquier excusa serviría.

-Sólo fue la confusión de estar solas, a lo mejor el frío, o la oscuridad, quizás anunciaron una lluvia de locura en las noticias y no te enteraste...seguro todo volverá a la normalidad.- me convencí, pero muy en el fondo...sabía que nada sería igual.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**"En la vida, a veces actuamos sin pensar, hacemos cosas y luego queremos dar hacia atrás y no haberlas echo; lo que no sabemos es que tal vez, esa acción que quieres cambiar, es la que te hace lo que eres, es la que te diferencia; muchas veces nuestro corazón nos grita cosas y no le escuchamos, porque estamos ocupados, escuchando la nuestra mente. Pero cuando nuestro corazón decide gritar más alto, y logramos oírle y actuar a su gusto es que somos felices, aunque sea por breves segundos, antes de que la mente vuelva a ganar la pelea...y comiences a sentir que cometiste un error.**

**•**

**•**

Se que fue corto, pero es un CAP muy importante en el desarrollo de la historia. Besos a mis lectores y si les gusto dejen Reviews, besos.


	8. Confusión

NUEVO CAPITULO!

**Some Hot Chick :** Ahhh ya lo continuo, todo por lectoras (es) besos guapa espero te guste el cap.

**Karean**: Fleur es todo un misterio jeje y pronto de poco a poco se irán revelando todos sus secretos; y pues claro que hará feliz a Hermione jeje para eso va a vivir la rubia, besos guapa.

**Thestral212**: Tienes razón al decir que Hermione esta descubriendo su sexualidad, y ya verán lo que hará en ese proceso XD a mi no me gusta eso de las etiquetas pero lamentablemente son "necesarias" que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, besos guapa.

**Alexia Potterhead**: ¿crees que tendrán una larga charla? Jajaj creo que te llevarás algunas sorpresas ;) Besos guapa y que disfrutes del cap.

**GAMI184**: Eso es para que no desaparezcas :) Ahh ya se sabrá que decía el papel, es un misterio ;) Siii la castaña no quiere afrontar sus acciones ¿Que te recuerda eso? ¿Vomo que para que se hizo la dormida? Jeje para no tener que dar la cara a sus actos ;) ya sabrás como se conocieron Mione y Draco ¿Dónde esta Harry? Ya se sabrá ;) besos Gami, mi Adi...espero estés bien guapa :).

Ahora si os dejo leer besos...

**Confusión**

POV Fleur

Cuando me desperté, estaba acostada en una manta, sola, busque a Hermione con la vista pero no encontré a la chica castaña por ningún lado, sólo vi a la muchacha de limpieza, me levanté de un salto.

-Señorita Delacour...- comenzó a decirme la joven.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo.- la corte saliendo de allí, mire mi alrededor y no rastros de Hermione...me quede de pie observando hacia la lejanía, bueno...al final que tal vez sólo le afecto la oscuridad del lugar, pero...pero yo sentí algo más en ese beso, algo que no había sentido con nadie más.

-Oh vamos Fleur, no de ella.- me reproche a mi misma en voz baja mientras me sujetaba suavemente el cabello. Y es que tal vez Hermione era una presumida, caprichosa, tonta, cobarde, pero...cuando lo quería...era una persona de lo más adorable, y con la cual podías pasar un buena rato.

-Oh mierda.- suspire caminando hacia mi casa, no tenía ganas de llegar ni ganas de regresar luego a trabajar, pero vamos no pienso perder mis ánimos por nada del mundo.

Con un suspiro tome un taxi y luego de unos 20 minutos llegue a casa, suspirando entre al lugar, al entrar me encontré con un extremo silencio, me dirijo al baño. Estuve en la ducha como por diez minutos y al salir decidí llamar a Hermione, sólo para...para saber si estaba bien claro. El teléfono sono, sono y salió la grabadora y nada, nadie contestaba, así que le deje un mensaje, pero tampoco respondió a el.

Bueno, ella tiene que ir a trabajar, así que allí no podrá evitarme. Me perfume y me arregle el cabello lo mejor que pude, minutos después salí de mi casa y corrí a coger el bus...mientras lo hacia le enviaba un mensaje a mi hermana diciéndole he estaba bien, que me había quedado encerrada en Televisa y por eso no había llegado a dormir.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, cuando baje rastree el lugar enterró en busca del auto de Hermione, pero no estaba, al parecer ella todavía no llegan, cuando entre a Televisa lo primero que me encontré fue la cara de pocos amigos de Sirius, quien caminaba de un lado a otro exasperado.

-Al fin llegas ¿Y Hermione? ¿Sabes algo de ella?- me pregunto Sirius al borde de un ataque serial.

-No lose, creí que estaría aquí.- le conteste con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Ahh, esa castaña sin vergüenza me va a escuchar cuando llegue.- le escuche decir a Sirius antes de ir a hablar con Ronald, yo me quede un minuto mirando el lugar...pensar que anoche...que anoche la bese...digo no fue el primero pero...fue el más especial; y se que no sólo fue especial para mi.

-Bueno...empecemos. Grabar...el tiempo es oro.- dijo enérgico Sirius, yo me senté en una esquina a observar todo, para mi sorpresa los minutos pasaban, Hermione no aparecía, para cuando dieron las 5 de la tarde ya había perdido mis esperanzas, pero cuando el reloj marcó la cinco y cuarto una cabellera castaña hizo su aparición, estoy segura que fui la primera en notarlo y me acerque corriendo a ella.

-Hermione...tenemos que hablar.- le dije mirándola fijamente. Ella me miraba tranquila; casi podría jurar que era la mirada que siempre me dedicaba.

-No tengo tiempo Delacour, me tomo tarde y debo disculparme con Sirius, además...¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza? Señorita Granger para ti.- me dijo con ese aire pretensioso con el que siempre me trataba, ¿Estba bromeando cierto? O...¿Acaso no recuerda lo que sucedió ayer? Vamos Hermione no puedes fingir amnesia.

-Claro...pero...cuando tengas un tiempo...tenemos que hablar.- le dije dedicándole una mirada confundida.

-Si...si, yo sabía que algún día vendrías a pedirme consejos de como ser mejor actriz.- me dijo y segundos después se alejó hacia donde Sirius, la seguí con la mirada, no podía creer que realmente se estuviese comportando así.

La mire mientras ella comenzaba a caminar hacia Sirius, no lo podía creer y sentí que hería de poco a poco mi ego, miren que tengo el ego por las nubes. Me gire y comencé a camine hacia mi camerino en silencio, me quede sentada en una esquina pensando...recordando mi vida, lo mal que lo había pasado desde que tuve 12 años, recordé cuando me mire con mi madre a una casa en un barrio pobre cuando ella y mi padre se pelearon, recordé como me había sentido olvidada...por la mente me pasaron los abrazos de Gabrielle, me pasaron los momentos felices, los trágicos...y más los trágicos.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que me girara, me levanté del suelo y corrí hacia la puerta, al abrírla me encontré con una chica que en mi vida había visto...tenía un cabello muy negro y unos ojos azules.

-Hola...- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- respondí perdida en esos ojos.

-Me mandaron a buscarte, vamos a grabar...- me dijo la muchacha mientras se acomodaba un mibrofono que tenía colocado en la oreja, traía unos pantalones cortos negros y una camisa blanca que dejaba ver un tatuaje en su brazo derecho, una flor roja.

-Claro...oye...nunca te había visto por aquí.- me atreví a decirle mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Obvio...siempre estoy revisando las tomas, junto a Sirius, sólo que me gusta pasar desapercibida.- me respondió ella con un gino...sonreí porqué estaba claro que esa morena no pasa desapercibida con mucha facilidad.

-Vamos...- le dije, juntas comenzamos a caminar hacia las grabaciones, la chica se llama Pansy, es súper mona, congeniábamos mucho y parecíamos tener muchas cosas en común.

Al llegar a la sala de grabación Sirius me dedico una mirada y luego con un gesto me dijo que era mi turno de entrar, observe y Pansy me dijo la escena que tocaba, al final me quede junto a la pelinegra en lo que terminaban de colocar algunos efectos y enfocar las luces.

-Vamos Fleur, es el momento en el que llegas.- me susurro Sirius ya que la escena era una en la cual aparecían Hermione, Ginny y Draco conversando en comisaría y intentando sacar a Cormac, quien era hermano de Hermione en la novela, de la prisión.

-Familiares de Marcus...- dije apareciendo en escena, fingí mi mejor rostro de sorpresa al ver a Hermione levantarse hacia mi en compañía de los otros dos.

-Somos nosotros, queremos saber de que se le acusa a mi primo.- me dijo la pelirroja mirándome de manera excrutadora mientras el Rubio tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Se le acusa de robo, se han encontrado pistas suficientes como para tenerlo como sospechoso número un robo que se llevo acabo hacia dos semanas.- les conté sería, como lo haría en mi real trabajo.

-Seguro son inventos tuyos, poli de pacotilla, no sirves para nada más además de culpar a inocentes.- me grito Hermione todavía medio escondida detrás de la pelirroja pero mirándome con una mirada que...bueno que parecía que realmente se había metido en su papel y estaba furiosa con conmigo.

-Un insulto más y pasara usted la noche wn una celda.- le advertí abriendo el portafolio que había cargado en mis manos todo este tiempo...fingiendo buscar algo entre papeles.

-Por favor, una amenaza suya lo que me causa es gracia, si las idiotas prepotentes como usted no saben hacer valer la ley.- me volvió a insultar la castaña muy confiada en su suerte.

De un movimiento cerré el portafolio y tome las esposas que tenía sujetas en mi cinturón. Cortésmente empujé la pelirroja y sin dejar que la castaña de lo imaginase le puse las esposas ante su sorprendido semblante.

-Tiene usted permiso a guardar silencio, le advertí que no puede venir a levántarme la voz y mucho menos a insultar me así que...no saldrá hasta mañana...pelirroja, la puedes buscar después de las 8:30 am.- le dije a la castaña con un gesto serio mientras la empujaba para que andará.

-Sultame idiota, deja de jugar conmigo, te ordeno que me sueltes.- me decía empujandome.

-Usted aquí no ordena, fresa agria, usted obedece...nada más.- le dije con una sonrisa antes de empujaría a una celda.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Verdad?- me pregunto ella sujetándose a los barrotes.

-No...pasarás allí la noche, a ver si aprendes a respetar a la autoridad.- le dije con media sonrisa antes de salir de allí.

-¡Corte!- grito Sirius.

-Tenemos que repetir...volvamos al inicio...Hermione menos odio hacia Fleur por favor, Ronald no me gusta la sombra en el rostro de Ginny...retoquenlas un poco...- hablo Siirius sin despegar sus ojos de la pequeña pantalla frente a el.

Yo salí de escena y me ubique junto a Cho Chang, sentí que alguien me estaba observando y rastree el lugar de hito en hito deteniéndome en una castaña que me miraba furiosa, decir que Hermione estaba molesta conmigo sería un halago.

POV Hermione

Cuenten y juren que no se que cachimbas me sucede, es que...no quería tratar así a Fleur, deseaba hablar con ella y aclarar que todo lo que sucedió fue sólo por los nervios se saberme encerrada, hubiese besado a cualquiera...pero...cuando la tuve en frente...sentí miedo, sentí que el discurso que había preparado no valdría nada.

Y decidí escapar de la manera más...más tonta que realmente he imaginado, fingir amnesia, se que ante los ojos de Fleur sólo quede como una chica caprichosa que hoy quiere algo, lo toma, y al otro día no lo quiere más y se ha olvidado por completo de todo lo que vivió con ese juguete. Bueno, tal vez no deba compararla con un juguete...no es...no es mi estilo tratar así a las personas.

Al final me decidí a hablar con ella pero...la vi aparecer de lo más feliz con Pansy, nuestra co-productora, realmente no me gusto lo que sentí y menos porque todo el mundo sabe que Pansy Parkinson es lesbiana de los pies a la cabeza, y hasta el sol de hoy creo que sigue soltera.

No se que fue exactamente lo que sentí y no quiero no siquiera pensar en ello, quiero creer que fueron emociones encontradas que chocaron de manera extraña y por eso sentí lo que sentí...algo...muy similar a los celos, pero no eran celos...yo diría que eran mariposeas encabronadas, pero...yo no siento mariposas cuando veo a Fleur ¿O si? No, claro que no...vamos que yo soy muy heterosexual.

Cuando Sirius anuncio el corte de escena suspire aliviada pensando que ya podría alejarme de la rubia que me tenía muy molesta, pero...anuncio que habría que repetir así que eso aumentó mi mal humor.

-Hermione...yo quería decirte...- escuche su voz a mi espalda y se me acelero la respiración, el pulso se me fue por las nubes, sentó cosas en la barriga...por dios es sólo Fleur...¿Qué me pasa? ¿Estaré volviéndome loca? Necesito un polvo...eso es...si me acuesto con un macho me reafirmare lo mucho que me gustan.

-¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para ti...permiso.- le dije malhumorada a la rubia cuando me gire, ella no siquiera tubo tiempo de hablar...me aleje de ella dejándola con la palabra en la boca y me senté cerca de los focos de luz.

-Hermione...- me gire encontrándome con Ginny, una de mis mejores amigas.

-Hola...¿Sucede algo?- le pregunte a mi amiga.

-No...yo...me preguntaba...¿Cómo estas luego de...?- ya me imaginaba por donde iba la plática cuando Gin empezo toda nerviosa.

-Estoy bien, no es como si Draco fuese insuperable.- le dije con un guiño.

-No pero, el era especial para ti...- me dijo ella, e hizo que mi mente recordara aquel primer día en el cual conocí al Rubio...en mi primera novela, como el se había ganado un espacio en mi corazón cuando salvó a mi padre de ser arroyado por un auto.

FLASH BACK

-Pero papa...yo quiero hacerlo.- le decía a mi padre caminando tras el mientras salíamos de Televisa luego de que el me obligara a rechazar una lujosa propuesta.

-Dije que no, y es mi última palabra.- me advirtió mi padre.

-Pero papa...no voy a casa...me quedo aquí...mama dio su permiso.- me atreví a llevarle la contrario por primera va en mi vida con sólo 15 años.

Mi viejo se había girado sorprendido a mirarme, parecía realmente agotado y a la vez muy herido.

-Haz lo que quiera, pero luego no digas que tu padre no te dijo el tipo de vida que escoges.- me dijo y comenzó a cruzar la calle...sin ver que un auto venía directo hacia el.

-¡Papa!- grite yo, y justo cuando el carro casi la pasa por encima un Rubio le había saltado encima y habían caído ambos hacia el pasto.

-¿Estas bien papa?- pregunte arrodillando me junto a el.

-Si.- contesto todavía con la respiración agitada por el susto.

-Geacias...- le susurre al chico de cabello Rubio y platiqdoa ojos mirándolo con completa admiración, según yo, había sido amor a primera vista.

Fin flash BACK

Amor a primera vista, y ahora lo dudó tanto, dudo de lo que siento, de lo que pienso, comencé a dudar hasta de mi sexualidad...esto tiene que detenerse.

-Volvemos a grabar.- anuncio Sirius, y volvimos a hacer la misma escena una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que llego la noche y estábamos explotados.

Entonces mientras pensaba desesperada en algún hombre que llevarme a la cama para demostrarme mi heterosexualidad, vi como Fleur hablaba con Pansy cerca de donde un pelirrojo apagaba las luces...y fue como si me iluminaran la vida.

Camine decidida hacia Ronald, cuando estaba cerca note que Fleur me miraba pero eso no me detendría.

-¿Se te ofrece algo castaña?- me pregunto con una sonrisa Ron.

-Si, esto.- y tras esas palabras lo sujete fuertemente de la camisa del cuello y de un tirón lo acerque a mi y le como la boca, cuando nos separamos estaba jadeando.

-¿Tu casa o la mía?- le pregunte sin perder tiempo.

-En mi casa esta...- comenzó a escusarxe.

-Perfecto, que sea la mía.- le dije y el apago la última luz, cuando me gire encontré una mirada en Fleur que jamás había visto en ella, por lo menos no dirigida hacia mi...entre la lástima, el coraje y...el dolor.

Pero asiendo caso omiso a eso tire de la mano de Ronald dispuesta a llevarlo a mi casa...

"Nunca entenderás el daño que hiciste, hasta que alguien te haga lo mismo."

Fin del capítulo

Espero que os haya gustado, os mando besos y dependiendo los RR sabré que día actualizar ;)


End file.
